Being rewritten
by DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup
Summary: In the process of being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Outsiders, nor do I claim too.  
>Every character you recognize in this story, is from the imagination of S.E Hinton.<br>Characters you don't recognize hopefully belong to me. xD  
>Feed back is of course always welcome, and like all writers I love reviews, be constructive with the criticism, and if not, I don't care, because you're still giving me a review, and everyone will see the number of reviews I have and think I have an amazing story, because they'll be to lazy to read the review. I kid. xD<strong>

**This is set, a few months before the book.  
>All the important stuff about Cassie, the main character, you'll found out as the chapters go on.<strong>

**This is my attempt at a sister fic, just btw. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I rested my hand on the door knob, surprised on how cool it felt underneath my palm. Drawing in a deep breath, I gave it a quick twist, while pushing the door open slowly. "Tim?" I said, my voice barely coming out in a whisper. I stepped further into the bedroom, able to make out the shape of the bed, I stumbled over to it, plopping down. I don't know why I was here. Darry would blow a fuse if he found out I had sneaked out of the house, especially to see Tim Shepard, who in Darry's eyes was nothing but a no good hood. Which was basically the truth. I'm still not sure why I let him convince me to come see him tonight. I knew he didn't love me, and I know I wasn't the only girl he was seeing, but still he made me feel wanted. Almost like I was something special. I sighed, kicking off my shoes, and lays back on the bed, getting slightly irritated that he wasn't even here. Of course I risk getting grounded, and being sent on a guilt trip by Darry for him, and he can't even be home. Luckily no one else was home either though. I curled up on his bed, letting my eyes fall shut.<p>

I don't even remember falling asleep but the next thing I knew someone was shaking me awake.

"Stop." I mumbled, rolling on to my other side.

"Cassie, wake up." I heard a gruff voice in my ear.

I snapped my eyes open, which caused me to blink several times, since the room was now flooded with light. "Tim?" I said, sitting up slowly, my voice coming out groggy.

"Where were you?"I asked starting to sit up.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

I felt the bed shift downwards, from his weight as he joined me on the bed. "I can't stay much longer."

My eyes scanned his room looking for a clock so I could get some idea as to what time it was.

"You can stay as long as I want you to stay." I felt his breath on my neck, as he said this.

I turned my head towards him, and felt his mouth hot on mine. I willingly opened my mouth, feeling his tongue on my lips. We've made out plenty of times, but haven't gone all the way yet. I was able to put it off for awhile, but I knew I couldn't anymore, not if I wanted to keep him. Not if I wanted to be his girl. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he lays me back on the bed.

His hands were starting to move over my body, groping here and there, a little to roughly for me to enjoy it. I shivered as his hand moved under my skirt, his fingers brushing across my thigh, moving further up. I wanted to tell him to slow down or stop, but him murmering how sexy I was, and how much he wanted me, kept me from doing so.

It would be worth it I told myself, being Tim Shepard's girlfriend is gonna be worth it. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed his shirt was off and his pants were unbuttoned. I drew in a deep breath, as he was working to unbutton my blouse, slowly revealing I didn't have a bra underneath. I blushed still surprised I went with the no bra idea. By the look on his face I knew it pleased him. "Oh god..."I moaned out lightly, as I felt his assault on my neck. I knew he was leaving a mark, one that I wouldn't be able to cover, one that anyone of my brothers would clearly be able to see, but I still couldn't bring myself to stop him.

My stomach tightened slightly, as he hiked my skirt up, and started to work my underwear down. "Maybe we should stop..." I managed to breath out. My mind felt foggy, and I wasn't so sure I wanted to go through this anymore, not right now at least.

"Ssh, baby, I'll be gentle." Tim said, fumbling in the pocket of his jeans before tossing them to the floor.

I stared at the condom in his hand and realized this was really about to happen. I took a deep breath trying to ready myself. I gripped his shoulders, telling myself it would be worth it in the end, because he would ask me to go steady with him.

* * *

><p>I stared at him as he got out of bed, blinking fast to keep more tears from spilling down my face. I knew my first time wouldn't be that great, but I never thought the pain would be that bad, or I'd feel this empty afterwards. I covered myself with the blanket, as he started to get dressed.<p>

"Where are you going?" I questioned, assuming he'd at least hold me for a little while afterwards. "I have some business to take care of." He went on sounding nonchalant.

I watched him as he picked his shirt up off the ground, and pulled it on"So you should probably head home." He said coolly, sitting back on the edge of the bed to pull his shoes on.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep it from trembling, figuring that at least the after would be good. I wanted to kick myself for being such a naïve idiot. He was nothing but a J.D, not much different from Dallas Winston.

"I should get home." I repeated making it sound like my leaving was actually my idea.

I pulled on the items of my clothing as I collected them of the floor, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"You know Cassie, I don't think this is going to work out." I heard him say as I headed towards the door.

I turned back towards him, my eyes stinging from the tears threatening to spill over. I swallowed hard. "No?" I questioned, trying to sound as careless as he did, but failing.

"You're brothers wouldn't want you dating me." I snorted knowing that wouldn't' bother him at all. "Plus," he added with a cruel smirk now on his lips. "You were a pretty bad lay."

"Go to hell." I manged to choke out, before turning and practically sprinting out of the room. I ran down the hall, pulling the door open and running out into the cool night air. I felt the wind sting my face, from the tears that were now sliding down my cheeks. When I had run a few blocks, I bent over resting my hands on my knees gasping for air. I lowered myself to the ground, and began to sob, hating myself more each second for being so stupid.

I stood up when I felt like I was all cried out. I was tired, cold, and just plain miserable. I started to make my way across the street to the payphone. I felt like crying all over again realizing I had no money for the phone. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling scared and vulnerable. I knew Darry probably figured I wasn't home in bed by now. Hopefully, Sodapop, and Ponyboy, are asleep so they don't see me getting yelled at by Darry. Which I deserve.

I wish I could take this whole night back...

I wish I never fell for Tim...

I wish my parents were still alive...

I wish a lot of things, that can never happen.

I started my walk home, praying no one would bother me. If I had to guess the time, I would say it had be sometime after three. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, feeling more scared with each step I took.

I looked straight ahead, as I thought I heard someone behind me. I didn't look back though, I just continued walking, picking up my pace a little bit. I finally had to look over my shoulder, just to make sure I wasn't being paranoid.

I took off in a run as I made out a dark figure just a few feet behind me. I heard the sound of shoes hitting the pavement, as whomever was following me started to chase after me. I tried to run faster, but who ever it was behind me, was obviously quicker, because before I knew what was happening I felt an arm around my waist. I started to struggle.

"Let me go!" I nearly screamed, hoping my voice didn't betray how scared I was.

"Cassie, calm the hell down, would you?"

I sighed in relief as I recognized the voice. "Curly what the hell." I snapped, turning to face him as he released his arm from around me. "Why were you chasing me?" I demanded, glaring at the miniature Tim.

"I thought you knew it was me." He replied with a shrug.

"If I knew it was you, than why would I keep running?"

"Because you knew it was me." I had to fight a smile when he said that.

I couldn't' help but think what a shame it was, he was probably gonna end up just like Tim, and the rest of his stupid gang. He was already well on his way to being just like them.

"What do you want?" I asked, folding my arms tightly against my chest.

"Borrow a few bucks."

"You are unbelievable." I said turning on my heal, and started to walk away.

"Wait."

I stopped, as he called after me, but kept my back towards him. "I'll walk with you." I turned back towards him, wondering if this was some sort of trick.

"Why?" I finally asked.

He gave a shrug. "I'm heading in the direction of your place anyway, you are going home aren't you?"

I gave a small nod.

"But if you rather get raped, or killed, makes no different to me." Curly started to walk past me, and I hesitated, before following after him.

He slowed down a little bit so I could catch up, and we walked side by side in silence. "You were coming from my house, huh?" Curly questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I answered.

I didn't want to think about what happened with Tim, until I could be in private and cry. It was bad enough he knew he had broken my heart, I didn't need his kid brother to know it too.

Neither one of us said anything else, until we got to the fence that surrounded the lawn of my house.

"Thanks for walking with me." I said looking up at him, noticing for the first time that his eyes were blue.

"I just wanted the losers who are out at this time, to see me with a hot chick." He had a slight smirk on his lips as he said this.

I was surprised as a giggle left my lips."You're out at this time, so I guess that makes you a loser." I pointed out with a small smile.

"You're out too." He returned, as he started to back away. "Ha ha, funny." I replied, as I watched him turn and walk off.

I couldn't believe that of all people Curly had been the one to make this night not as miserable as it once was.

I walked up to the front door, knowing it was time to face Darry. I took a deep breath, and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_: I didn't own the outsiders the last chapter, and I still don't own it. You guys will be the first to know if that ever changes. xD**

**So I didn't really like the flow of this chapter, so suggestions would be really awesome.  
>Like every author on here, I love reviews, so review if you want.<br>You don't have to obviously, but I would appreciate so much if you did.  
>Plus, I've read over my work, but if I have mistakes can you point them out so I know if I need a beta or not?<br>Thanks. I hope you enjoy this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I scanned the living room, my eyes instantly landing on the figure that was seated on the couch. Darry must of fell asleep waiting up for me, I realized feeling disgusted with myself. A lump formed in my throat thinking about all Darry had sacrificed for me, us, my brothers and I, just so we could stay together. He gave up his dream of playing college ball, and works two jobs. just to support us. Darry does all that, and I can't even respect a few rules he has set for me. I started to walk through the living room to get to my room, feeling pretty dejected.<p>

I was walking past the armchair when I felt my foot connecting with something solid, and taking me down. A loud thud was made when I hit the ground, causing the boy in the chair, who legs I have manged to trip over, wake up.

"What the hell?" He snapped, glaring down at me.

I glared right back, grabbing onto the arm of the chair and hauling myself off the floor. "What are you doing asleep on the chair? I asked annoyed, counting my lucky stars that Darry hadn't woke up in all the commotion.

"I wasn't going to tell superman to move off the couch." He replied in a tone, that made me feel like a five year old that had asked a real obvious question. His attitude was something we all had to get used to, since he was Soda's best buddy, and we couldn't do much about him, but put up with him.

"Don't you have a home of your own?" I mutter, making my way to my room.

I lay back on my bed, not bothering to undress, curling up on my side. I still didn't want to think about tonight's events, except for the part I ran into Curly, which was extremely shocking to me. I never gave him much thought before. I knew him more as one of Pony's friends, than Tim's younger brother. I alos knew most people thought of him as an extremely dumb hood, not as smart as his brother, but you couldn't always trust what people said in this neighborhood. For some reason I believed that there was more to him than people said. I mean, Ponyboy doesn't hang out with just anyone. anyone.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I had a deja vu moment when I felt someone shaking me. "Why does everyone insist on shaking me?" I asked irritated, my voice still thick with sleep.<p>

"Because we'd figured it's nicer than pouring water on your head?" The other person suggested.

"Funny." I said in a tone that showed I didn't think it was funny at all. I forced my eyes open and was meant with the stare of my brother, Sodapop's eyes.

"Where were you last night, Cee-Cee." He questioned studying my face.

I turned my head away, cringing slightly as I heard my childhood nickname. I didn't want Soda to read something in my eyes. "Just out." I mumbled, rolling on my side so my back was towards him. I could feel him watching me, but he didn't try to pry anything out of me."How mad is, Darry?" I asked in a whisper, not being able to face, even Soda right now.

"He's not mad. He was worried, and now he's just upset." I listened to Soda's words carefully feeling another pang of guilt.

"I can take care of myself." I mumbled into my pillow.

"No you can't." I would expect a reply like that from Darry, but I thought Soda was on my side. He went on when I stayed silent. "A number of things could have happened to you last night. You know the guys on this side of town, do you really think they would hesitate..."

I finally looked over at him, when he trailed off. It was bad enough to make Darry worry, but it was even worse to make Soda, who always seemed like he didn't have a care in the world like this.

"I'm sorry." I said sitting up. "I wasn't thinking."

He smiled one of his famous smiles at me, after a moment, which made me instantly smile make. "I probably should be used to you not thinking, considering you never do." He said, jumping off the bed, and dodging a pillow as I hurled it at him.

"Leave the jokes to Two-Bit." I yelled after him.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard him call back. "Get out of bed, your eggs are ready."

I took my time getting dressed not really wanting to face Darry, just yet. I thought if I took long enough he would of left for work already. Of course I wasn't' so lucky that morning. I watched as he sat at the table finishing off his eggs.

"Morning, Dar." I said meekly as I sat across from him. His only response was to glance at me and give me a small nod. I actually preferred the yelling over the silent treatment from him. I stared down at my eggs, probably cold by now.

"So you're just not gonna talk to me?" I questioned, my heart sinking a little bit. Ponyboy walked into the kitchen at that moment, and took his place at the table. Even if there wasn't any tension in the room, I doubt Pony would've said anything, so I didn't find his silence strange.

"I'm sorry..." I said looking down at my food. "I'll never pull something like that again." I picked up my fork, and started to toy with my food.

"You're damn straight you won't pull anything like that again." He said sternly, starting to stand up. "I have to get to work. Pony keep an eye on your sister, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"I'm older than him." I protested.

"Than start acting like it." I heard Darry say, as he walked out the front door.

I thought of Darry's words as I slowly chewed my food. Darry was all over Ponyboy about never using common sense though, so I knew him saying that was just a jab at me. I studied Pony's profile, as he now was standing at the sink starting to rinse the dishes. "I'll help." I offered, rising to my feet, and grabbing my plate off the table, walking over to him.

"Thanks." We worked without talking. With anyone else this would have been awkward, but with Pony it was comfortable.

After I helped Pony with the dished I took a quick shower, and decided to head over to Sandy's house. She was Soda's girlfriend, but I also considered her my best friend. She was older than me, but she still treated me like a equal. I knew she would understand about the Tim situation, and not preach to me. I envied Sandy in so many ways. She wasn't like most girls on this side of town, she was different, sweeter, classier. She was the only girl I thought good enough for my brother.

When I got to her house I turned the knob to see if it was unlocked, and just walked in when I found out it was. Just walking into peoples houses was a pretty bad habit of mine. I guess it happened because people were always just walking into my house. I knew Sandy or her mom would never get upset with me about it, if that was the case I would of stopped.

"Sandy?" I yelled out, walking in her living room.

"Cassie." I heard an excited voice coming from the kitchen. I smiled as Sandy made her way into view. "Sorry, I didn't hear you knock." She said with a knowing smile.

"Maybe you should get your hearing checked." I replied furrowing my brow slightly. "People are losing there hearing younger these days."

She laughed at this. "Come on." I allowed her to start dragging me to her room. "I have to meet your brother in half hour for his lunch break, and I'm still not close to being ready."

As soon as we got into her room I immediately went over to her bed, and let the story from last night come out, as she started to get ready.

"Oh, Cassie." She said coming over to sit next to me and putting an arm around me. "What a scumbag." I rested my head against her shoulder, finding myself crying once again.

"It's not like he raped me or anything." I said shrugging slightly. "I'm just as much to blame."

"Bull shit." She responded, sounding miffed. "He took advantage of you. He knew exactly what he was doing, you didn't know what you were doing." She clarified, when I gave her a blank look. "Plus he's an adult." She added, getting off the bed, walking back over to the mirror, and started fluffing up her hair. She caught my eye in the mirror and gave me a sympathetic look. "Stop blaming yourself." She told me softly.

Ten minutes later I was walking next to her to the gas station my brother worked at. All the things she had said earlier kept on replaying in my head. Not my fault? Of course I was at fault, I don't understand where she got her logic. I flirted with him, time after time. I touched him, I kissed him, I sneaked out of the house to meet him. I'm not that naive I knew what was going to happen. Sandy, was just trying to make me feel better I finally decided.

Before we left her house, I made her promise not to tell Soda about what had happened between me and Tim, which she reluctantly did. It was when we reached the DX that it hit me. Tim was gonna tell anyone who would listen, brag about it. I was gonna be just another trashy girl.

I covered my mouth and ran to the side of the building where I promptly threw up.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, review if you have the times. Thanks for reading. :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I still haven't gotten the rights to The Outsides yet. But I'm working on it. *coughs* Wha?**

**I actually considered giving up on this story. It seems like many people aren't into it. But, I enjoy writing this story, and I still have a few people reading it I'm sure, which is enough for me.  
>So for those of you who are reading my story, and putting it in your favorites, putting it on your alerts, and reviewing it. Thank you. It really does mean a lot to me. So, as long as people keep reading it, even if it's not many, than I'll keep writing.<strong>

**I'd really love if I can at least three reviews before I post another chapter.  
>Constructive criticism is more than welcome. And of course so is praise for my work. lol. Kidding. ;D<br>So review. Please? I'm begging I'm pathetic.  
>It's cool if you don't, hopefully I'll still get another chapter out in a few days.<br>**

* * *

><p>I drew in a shuddering breath, rising to my feet unsteadily. I felt light headed as soon as I was in standing position, so I lowered myself back down to the ground. I turned my head to the side, and spit, attempting to get the awful taste out of my mouth.<p>

"That's lady like." I looked up at Sandy, grimacing slightly, as I reached for the napkin she was holding out.

"Thanks." I muttered, using it to wipe my mouth.

"You okay?" She asked, staring down at me.

"Never been better." I replied, sarcasm evident in my voice. I rose back to my feet once again, and went on to fix my shirt, smooth down my hair, and brush off my skirt. "I look okay?" I questioned, tugging at my blouse a little bit. " Fine." She responded, giving me a quick once over.

"Come on." I started walking to the front of the building. "Soda's probably waiting for you." I pointed out.

I decided that last night never happened, or at least I was gonna pretend it never happened. If rumors started to fly, I was gonna deny them, or just ignore them. As far as I'm concerned I am a virgin, and Tim is a liar. He couldn't get anything from me, so he decided to say he could anyway.

Living in denial couldn't be that harmful.

"If it's not my two favorite girls." I smiled at Sodapop's words.

"If it's not one of three of my favorite brothers." I returned with a playful wink.

Sandy giggled softly, leaning over the counter, giving him a quick kiss.

"You joining us for lunch, Cass." Soda questioned, nodding towards me.

I gave a shake of my head. "No, I just came for the walk." I told him forcing a bright smile. "I told Pony I would go to a movie with him today, actually." That wasn't a complete lie, Ponyboy did say he was going to the movies, I just never said I was going with him, so when you think about it, it's only half of a lie. I really did want to have to be around the perfect couple right now. I turned giving a cheery wave, before ducking out the door.

I was learning how easy it was to pity yourself. I've never really allowed myself to before, instead I always looked on the things I had. I was always the glass is half full girl, but as I walked home, I just felt more, and more sorry for myself.

I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey greaser chick, you wanna come back to my place, I'll show you a good time."

"Not in the mood, Two-Bit." I said without bothering to turn around. "Get a new routine, by the way."

"How'd you know it was me, and not some Soc?" He sounded slightly perplexed.

"Number one," I started, turning to face him. "I doubt some soc would use the term 'greaser chick', Number two." I went on, holding up two fingers. "Why the hell would he be walking _alone _in this neighborhood," I stared at him, raising my eyebrows slightly. "Last but not least, why would he choose to harass me when he could be shouting out insults to a moron like you?"

"Woah." He took a step back putting his hands, in mock surrender. "Someones not in a good mood."

"What tipped you off?" I asked dryly, turning starting to walk again.

Two-Bit jogged to catch up with me. "Is it that lady thing you know that...thing."

"It's called a period 'Keith." I was starting to get aggravated, which rarely happened, especially with Two-Bit, who usually kept me in stitches. "Just grow up." I stated, starting to walk faster. "Just grow up." I repeated, more to myself then him. To my relief he didn't follow, and I was alone with my thoughts once again.

When I arrived home, I called out for Ponyboy, and was meant with silence. I took a seat in the over-sized armchair, over sized for me anyway, and settled down into it. I leaned my head back, and stared up at the ceiling. I noticed the cracks in it, wondering the chances of the roof crashing down on me right now, would be. In the state of mind I was in, I wouldn't mind so much being buried alive.

I was startled by the thought. I didn't want to die, at least I was pretty sure I didn't want too.

I wasn't so sure though. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy would be upset at first, I'm sure. I just didn't think they'd be upset for too long, I would be a pretty easy person to get over, I guessed. I shook my head from side to side, trying to get the morbid thought out of my mind.

I don't want to be dead. I don't.

I don't think...

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope even just one person enjoys this story, and if you're that one person let me know, it would make me happy.<strong> **I'm begging for reviews so obviously I dont' have much happiness in my life, change that a littel bit? lmfao. I kid. **

**I honestly do rejoice at reviews though. xD**

**Oh, and let me know if you think I need a beta?**

Thanks a lot if you read all this ramble.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm close to owning the rights to The Outsiders, but as of right now I do not own The Outsiders, or any of the characters in it.  
>But I guess I will claim Cassie.<br>Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you keep reading, and I don't dissapoint you guys.**

**Like every writer I love reviews, they don't have to be long. Let me know if you like it, if I'm doing something wrong, if you think I should change this or that.  
>I hope you enjoy the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>I poked at the noodles, wondering why they were so mushy. I decided to make dinner tonight, relieving Darry, who's turn it actually was, of this duty. I was thinking though that it wasn't the best idea, considering how bad the noodles seemed to turn out. I couldn't even make spaghetti without screwing up, what was wrong with me? I turned the knob on the stove off, and focused on the sauce, stirring it slowly in the other pan, before moving my attention to the salad making. Once that was done, I started to set the table.<p>

"What is this?" I looked over at Ponyboy, who had wandered over to the stove without me noticing.

"Food." I stated, making my way back over to the stove, and started to stir the noodles, doing my best to make them not so clumped together.

"I don't think you added enough water." Ponyboy commented watching me.

"Probably not," I agreed, glancing over at him before putting my attention on the food.

"What's that on your neck." Ponyboy asked suddenly, making me tense up.

"Nothing." I replied angling my body away from him.

"It' almost looks like a hickey." He said softly.

"How would you know what one looks like?" I snapped. "You've never given or received one." I instantly felt bad for the remark, Ponyboy didn't deserve this all because I was in a bad mood. "It's not a hickey." I lied, softening my tone, turning to look at him. "I promise. It's just some kind of weird bruise." It sounded lame even to my own ears.

Pony stared at me a long time, before turning and disappearing out of the kitchen. I bit my bottom lip, wondering how in the world I would hide this from Darry. If Ponyboy knew what it was , that means everyone would figure it out pretty quickly. I finished setting the table, and coated the spaghetti with sauce hoping that would help a little bit.

I ate in silence, listening to Darry, and Sodapop's conversation. Even Ponyboy added a little to it. I had put on a turtleneck before Darry got home, claiming the chills. "Hope you're not getting sick." Darry had commented. "Maybe just a cold." I had said to that.

"This is really good." Soda commented me, trying to cut another piece of spaghetti with his fork. I smiled weakly, knowing that he was just trying to make me feel better about screwing up dinner.

"Add more water next time." Darry added, focusing on his salad.

I nodded.

"I think I'll go to sleep early." I commented, pushing back in my chair, and stood up. "Wanna be well rested for school. Night." I made a detour to the bathroom, on the way to my room. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair hung flat, and looked dull. The color also looked lighter for some reason. I collected it into my hands, before letting it fall back down. I still considered my hair brown, even though it was so light it could have been considered as dirty blond. I turned on the sink, and filled my hands with water, splashing it on my face. I gave myself one last look in the mirror, before turning and exiting the bathroom.

I woke up the next morning, earlier than I usually did. I snuggled down in my bed, willing myself to go back to sleep. After about five minutes I gave up, and rolled out of bed. I grabbed some clothes, and made my way to the bathroom, to have a quick shower. Close to ten minutes later, I was working on applying my make-up, when there was a banging on the door. "Hurry up in there, Cee-Cee." I heard Soda yell through the door.

"I am hurrying." I called back, recapping my lipstick. I studied myself in the mirror. I always despised my eyes. They weren't blue, and they weren't green. They were just sort of nothing, like the rest of me. I also did the best to cover up the mark on my neck.

"I'm not hungry this morning." I told Darry as I walked through the living room. "I wanted to get to school early." I said over my shoulder, escaping out the front door, before Darry could protest.

I slung my backpack higher on my shoulder, as I continued down the sidewalk. I started to hum a Ricky Nelson song as I walked. I of course was ridiculed to no end for liking him, but I didn't care, he was worth it.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You just live in your own little world, don't you?"

I let out a groan knowing who it was before I even turned. "What are you stalking me?" I demanded. "Because I'm pretty sure that's against the law." I put a hand on my hip, as I stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Don't flatter yourself."Curly returned, and held a purse up. Wait. I recognized that purse. It was mine.

"This belong to you?" He asked with a smugness.

I snatched this from him. "I've been looking everywhere for this." I said, when in actuality I didn't even know it was missing."You stole it?" I accused hugging it to my chest.

He glared at me in return. "I didn't still nothing." He spat out. "You left it at my house, after you were done fucking my brother I'm guessing."

I paled slightly.

"I'm sorry" I told him. "I shouldn't of accused you of that. Thank you for returning this." I focused on my shoes. "It was nice of you."

"It's whatever."

"Walk me to school?" I don't know why I asked that. I wish I hadn't when he gave me a strange look.

Than I was glad I did when he agreed to. I started to walk again, this time with Curly by my side. "You're not going to school today." I noted, taking in his lack of books.

"Nope." He lit up a cigarette after offering one to me, which I declined. Smoking didn't appeal much to me.

"How come you're not going to school?" I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, while turning my head towards him.

"Don't want too." He answered, taking a puff of his cigarette. He didn't add anything after that, so I just let it drop. Curly I learned on that walk to school, could hold a pretty good conversation.

Another thing I learned was that I fell for the wrong Shepard the first time around, but I was thinking I could do it right this time.

We stopped across the street from the school. "Thanks for walking me."

"Don't mention it." He flicked his cigarette away. I smiled at him before I turned to go. "Wait." He called after me. "Yeah?" I said, turning back to me.

"Wanna see a movie tonight?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he asked, and I realized he was nervous.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I questioned with a soft smile, feeling pleased, and a little surprised, that he would want to go out.

"Guess I am." He replied with a shrug.

My spirits fell slightly as I remembered Darry's rule on not going out on school nights, that was the rule for me and Pony anyway, which didn't seem fair.

"I would really like to, Curly, but I can't."

"Forget about it no big deal. It was stupid of me to ask."

"No it wasn't. I really do want to go, I'm not just saying that. Darry just doens't let me out on school night." I explained. "But maybe we can go after school." I suggested, trying to wipe the hopeful expression off my face, but not succeeding.

"Sure, after school. See ya than."

"Bye." I said, reaching out giving his arm a squeeze.

I looked over my shoulder, while I walked to the school, blushing lightly, as I saw Curly was still standing there, watching me.

Most people would consider going from Tim to Curly, as being a step down, but after getting to know Curly I thought of it as a very huge step up.

**_REVIEW! _**Or not whatever you want. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own the outsiders. Thought I was so close too. -*sniffles, blowing nose loudly*  
>Anyway here is a fresh take on the story.<br>Really hope you like it.  
>Constructive criticism more than welcome.<br>Thank you to my faithful readers, I love you guys.**

* * *

><p>I stayed standing on the corner, keeping my eyes on her moving figure as she walked away. I gave her a wink, as she looked back at me over her shoulder. I swear I could see her blushing from here. I don't know how a girl like that had fallen for Tim. He seems so out of her league. I reckon it's a good thing she's into boys out of her league though, or she wouldn't' be going to the movies with me. I wasn't' really planning on asking her out, I didn't want to set myself up for rejection. Than she asked me to walk her to school and I seen that as my in. I couldn't help but wander why she would want to go out with me, after being with Tim. I mean I wasn't as good looking as him, sure as hell wasn't as smart. Or as tough for that matter, or that good with talking to girls. The list pretty much goes on and on.<p>

What if she just wanted me, because she couldn't have, Tim? Or what if she was using me to get to Tim?  
>I did my best to shake the paranoid thoughts from my mind. Truth be told I really dig Cassie. I'm still not sure why. I just felt drawn toward her. She isn't the best looking girl I've ever seen. Her beauty wasn't real obvious, if you know what I mean. Maybe it was her open and honest face. Maybe it was the innocence she still seems to hold, even though she obviously wasn't as innocent as she looked. Being with my brother could drain you of innocence. I decided not to dwell on why Cassie agreed to go out with me, and just be glad she did.<p>

I didn't know what do do until school was out. I'd rather wander the streets bored, than go to school today. I hated school with a passion. I know most everyone disliked school, but it was different with me. I couldn't stand it. I suppose it's because I'm dumb. I didn't understand any of it the work. A majority of the teachers acted afraid of me, which is ridiculous, since I didn't start causing problems until after they started treating me like a felon. I had a test in English today, and I didn't feel like staring uncomprehendingly at the paper in front of me for an hour, so instead I just skipped. I was probably gonna flunk out this grade, which didn't bother me much. I was planning on dropping out next year any how, so what did it matter if I showed up or not?

I thought about going to the drugstore and getting a coke, but decided against it. I needed all the money I had for the movie tonight, doubtful that Cassie would want to find a way to sneak in. I walked around a little while longer, finding a few people to talk too, none of them keeping my interest for long. As I talked to all these different people, I realized what it was about Cassie that I liked.

I didn't have to put on an act for her. I didn't have to act all tough, cuss every other word, be all over her. I could relax for once. I didn't have to worry about my rep being tarnished around her. I still couldn't figure out why she liked me.

I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself, all because she agreed to see a movie with me, doesn't mean she likes me. What did she see in Tim though. She seems like a pretty smart girl, smart enough to know what Tim was like anyway. It slowly dawned on me that if Tim hadn't rejected her, she would of never been interested in me. I was just getting the girl who Tim didn't see fit good enough for him. I told you I was dumb. Anyone else would of realized that right off. The realization didn't make me feel so hot. I wish all these thoughts weren't coming to my mind all of a sudden. I guess I should just be okay with her liking me for now, and let bygones be bygones.

I decided to go home, with the lack of anything better to do.

"Hey, baby-doll." My mom said sitting on our beat up couch, when I walked in the door.

"Hi, ma." I muttered back.

She had a drink in front of her, and I didn't have to smell it to know what was inside. My mom was pretty alright, when she was sober. Drunk though. That was a whole other story. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping the top, I drained about half of it.

"Don't have more than one." I looked at mom who was leaning in the doorway."Make sure there's some left for, Bill."

I gave a slight nod in acknowledgment, and downed the rest of the beer, tossing the can in the trash can. I made my way to the back room, which me and Tim shared. I stretched out across the bed, planning on sleeping an hour or two.

I woke up sometime later. I could tell by the light coming through the window, that it had to be late afternoon. I pushed myself into sitting position, grabbing a cigarette from the bedside table, lighting it up quickly. Once I was finished with my smoke, I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I was taking my time combing back my hair when Tim barged in. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all."

"Can't you wait till I'm down." I complained as he started to relieve himself in the toilet.

"Ain't like it's nothin' you never saw before. It's only bigger." He said with a chuckle, zipping his pants back up.

I rolled my eyes and kept working on my hair doing my best to ignore him, which he made very difficult.

"What are you getting all dolled up for?" He said this with a smirk. Leaning against the bathroom sink, he crossed his arms over his chest, and studied me, with a amused smile.

"I'm going to the movies with Cassie tonight." I mumbled.

He looked even more amused. "Curtis?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"Should I just let you have whatever foods left on my plate?"

"Huh?" I was confused, what did food have to do with me taking out Cassie.

"God, you're dumb." He said with a shake of his head.

See what I mean? Everyone knew I was dumb.

"You don't mind me going out with her, do you?" He may be a jerk sometimes, but he's still my brother and he'd always come before a chick. Plus I have to live with him.

"I wasn't into her that way. To clingy for me. Have fun with her." He gave me a knowing wink.

"Aren't you afraid she's gonna tell her brothers about what you guys did?"

"Naw, why would she wanna go advertising she was a one night stand?"

"Aren't you afraid they'll find out anyway?"

"How would they?"

"Haven't you been spreading it around?"

"Shoot no kid. I ain't lookin' to be jailed."

I found myself feeling relieved for some reason. I guess it was for Cassie's sake. She could keep her reputation.

"Why were you with her?" That was now something I didn't understand, since he wasn't' bragging about it.

"Because I could have her." He said simply. "Have fun." He added before starting to duck out the door.

"Wait." I said.

He put his head back in. "What'ya want?"

"Can I borrow a few bucks." Hell, asking is worth a shot.

He looked at me for awhile before reaching into his pocket, and handing me a crumpled bill. I assumed it was a dollar, but when I smoothed it out, I saw it was ten.

"Woah, Tim. You sure?" I studied the bill, than him.

He just rolled his eyes. "Ain't that big of a deal, kid."

"Thanks." I said stuffing the money into my pocket.

He just gave me a nod, before walking back out.

Tim, actually could be a pretty decent brother at times, even a pretty decent guy. I guess what Cassie didn't realize that he was only that guy to his family and gang. She didn't register the difference I suppose.

Not to much later I was walking to the Curtis' houses, praying to a God, I wasn't sure even existed, that the big one wouldn't be home. I would admit this open, I was scared shit less of him. Could you blame me? Have you seen his arms? As I arrived at her house, I realized that I didn't know if I was suppose to meet her here, or back at school.

Oh, well.

Time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I mean it, if you don't review (puts empty threat here) I'm just messing. ;D xD<br>I really do love reviews though as you know, but obviously you don't have to.  
>Oh, and do I need a beta?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own the outsides.  
>Uh, so review.<br>Let me know if I need a beta?  
>The story will start picking up soon. More drama, some Cassie meltdowns, Curly flipouts, you know fun stuff. ;D<br>**

* * *

><p>I didn't exactly dislike school, and I didn't exactly like it. I fell somewhere in the middle. I was a freshman, like Ponyboy. Even though he was a year younger, we were in the same grade. He's supposedly really smart so he got skipped up a grade, in grade school, I think. I hope I never have to write a biography on any of my brothers, unless people just want to know their middle names, eye color...and that's about it. I feel kind of bad about not knowing my brothers better. It's not entirely my fault though, ever since I hit my teenage years they didn't wanna know much. When that happened at least mom was alive, so I had someone to talk to. I have Sandy now, so that's good I guess.<p>

One time I even asked Darry to pick me up some pads, and boy did he turn red. He's twenty years old too! Can you imagine? Sometimes it's really difficult living with my brothers. Having no one in the house who really understands me. Sodapop has a girlfriend for crying out loud, and still seems completely clueless to female problems. Don't get me wrong they try, they do. They'll just not sure what to do, so I learned not to go to them with my problems. Maybe that's why things got so out of control with Tim. I wonder if I did tell them about it, if I wouldn't' have any regrets right now. No, use dwelling on the past, a past as far as I'm concerned never happened. This denial thing was tougher than I thought it would be. Thankfully no one at school seems to know.

Yet. I knew it was just a matter of time.

As usual I went off campus for lunch. The Socs ate in the cafeteria, so most of us just went off campus to eat. It was just better that way, the boys were rude, and the girls were stuck up. Not that I knew any Soc personally, not that I wanted too, but I'm still sure they're stuck up. Plus, the males are jerk, they'll drive to our side of the town and yell crude things out the window of their cars, sometimes they even jump the boys. The girls were just as bad as the boys, for being associated with them. Okay, I know I was being petty, I mean I wasn't nearly as bad as Dally, or even Two-Bit, so maybe the girls weren't as bad at the boys, but they were still stuck up.

When school let out, I couldn't get home fast enough. I was walking home alone, since Ponyboy had track practice. I didn't mind walking alone today, because it meant I didn't have to match Pony's pace, and I was free to walk faster. When I was almost to my house, I made out a figure, and just thinking it might be Curly brought a smile to my face. My smile grew bigger, as I got closer and I confirmed it was him. He was sitting on the porch, and it looked like he was examining something in his hands.

"Hi." I said greeting him with a smile.

"Oh hey," he said looking up, letting the cigarette he was dangling between his fingers fall to the ground. "You look nice." He added, pushing himself to his feet.

"I look the same as I did this morning." I replied, running my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle it some.

"Oh. Well. You looked nice this morning too."

"Oh. Well. Thank you."

The corners of Curly's lip twitched a little bit, like he was trying not to smile. "You mocking me?"

"Of course not." I made my eyes wide, attempting to look innocent. "Mock you? I would never!" I stifled a giggle, trying my best too look serious, but by the expression on Curly's face I was failing. "Okay," I admitted. "Maybe, I was mocking you a little bit."

Now the smile was evident on his face. "You like being mocked?" I questioned, confused by his reaction. I could even get Soda kind of angry when I mocked him. Of course I'd do it for hours.

"It's just most girls would be to afraid to mock me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Whys that?" He seemed curious, and a little perplexed by the notion.

"Like you said my brothers really big, and you're afraid of him, so I obviously don't have to be afraid of you." I said, flashing him a teasing smile.

"You weren't afraid of my brother either, though."

"I am now." I said softly. "I wanna freshen up real quick, so come on in for a minute." I told him, speaking a little louder.

"Your brothers not home, is he?" I had to giggle at that. He really was terrified of Darry.

"Not unless he all of a sudden decided to quit his job." I answered, pushing the front door open.

"What the chances of that?"

"He's not home. Relax. Don't tell me you're afraid of a big brother." I taunted playfully.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'." He slid by me to get in the house and I followed.

"Let me get you a drink, than I'll go change." I went to the ice box, and started to push things around.

"Whatever you have is fine." I heard Curly say from somewhere behind me.

"Ah ha!" I said triumphantly holding up a bottle of pepsi. "Ponyboy hides them." I explained grabbing a glass, and walking over to the table where Curly was now sitting. "Just so no one else will drink them. He has a real problem with the stuff. We're considering getting him help." I said the last part with false sadness, as I poured the soda in the glass.

"Pepsi addict man, hopefully he's strong enough to get through something like" He said using the same mock sadness I did.

"Hopefully he gets the help that he needs." I agreed, attempting to hold back a laugh.

He chuckled softly.

"I'm gonna go get ready." I told him, leaving him in the kitchen, and going to my room.

I closed the door, and went to my closet, pulling out some clothes, Sandy has left over here over time. I knew she wouldn't mind if I borrowed them. First I picked out a skirt, which was shorter than any I owned. I set out to find a top that would match. Once I was satisfied with my pickings, I went into the bathroom to change.

I ran a comb through my hair, chewing on my bottom lip, wondering if I had the body to pull this outfit off. The skirt showed off a lot of my legs, which I was noticing for the first time, were really pale, and really skinny. Seriously, did these legs belong to a fifteen year old, or to a nine year old? At least the blouse seemed to be a shapely fit. I was glad none of my brothers were home right now, and me and Curly needed to leave soon, to avoid running into Ponyboy. I went to work on my make up. I didn't have a lot, but that was okay, since I didn't wear much. I did apply more than I usually did. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, leaning forward a little more. Maybe my eyes weren't so bad. They did seem to kind of go with anything. I had the exact same eyes as Darry, only his were harder than mine. I wondered if that was why I felt the closest to him, even though we didn't have that much in common. Whenever I looked in his eyes, it was almost looking at mine, on first glance anyway. The more I stared, the more different they seemed.

I gave myself one last look before walking back to where Curly was. "I'm ready." I tucked my hair behind my ears, hoping it looked fine with my hair hanging down, and I shouldn't of opted to have it up.

"You look really good." I felt a blush taking over my face. Not from what he said, but from the way he said it, and how his eyes went up and down my body.

"We should go." I said all of a sudden feeling nervous. I can't explain why I was nervous, this was tame compared to what I did with his brother.

"You smoke a lot." I commented after we walked a few blocks, and Curly lit up another cigarette.

"Does it bother you?" He manged to get out with the cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Not really." I answered honestly. "Ponyboy smokes, Soda does sometimes, but Darry never does. His body is his pride and joy. He would never risk it with smoking."

"Must be hard."

"What?" I asked looking over at him.

"Living with all guys."

I was caught off guard by his observation, and didn't know how to respond.

"I mean it seems hard for Angela, and she still has a mom around." He said trying to fill the silence.

"Angela?"

"Yeah, my little sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Half sister. She's twelve now. Little spitfire." I noticed the edge of affection in his voice.

"I'd love to meet her sometime."

"You would?"

"I would." I confirmed with a smile.  
>"Alright, it's your funeral."<p>

I giggled. "Come on she can't be that bad."

"You'll see." He was wearing a mischievous grin as he said that.

It seemed like we got to the movie house too soon, considering how much I enjoyed talking to Curly. I reached into my purse for some money to pay for my ticket, but Curly figured out what I was doing and stopped me.

"This is on me." He said walking over to the ticket booth window.

"You sure?" I asked following.

"Positive." His voice was firm, so I gave in easily.

We sat in the darkness, a tub of popcorn balanced between us, which he payed for, along with my drink. I objected at first, but he was persistent about it, so like the tickets I caved easily. I slid down in the seat, getting comfortable, waiting for the movie to start. I felt Curly's hand brush against mine, which shot tingles up my arm. I thought he was looking for the popcorn, so I was about to just hand the tub to him, but than I felt his fingers grasping my hand. I know this sounds cliche, and if anyone else had said this I would laugh and roll my eyes, but I swear as soon as our hands connected, I felt electricity shoot though my arm.

Okay, so I didn't, but holding his hand still felt really nice, and just right. I know I hardly know him, and this was our first date, and I didn't know what it was suppose to feel like, but I was pretty sure I was falling in love with Curly Shepard.

The thought thrilled me, and terrified me.

The worst thing was, I wasn't sure if he could ever really love me back.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Let me know by hitting that review button. XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I still don't own The Outsiders, shocker right I know.  
>Okay, so tell me what you thought of this chapter?<br>I don't know if I really like it, tell me what you think?  
>Thanks for all my reviewers and faithful readers, you guys are amazing.<br>Tell me what I did wrong in the chapter? Thanks.  
>Let me know if you think I need a beta also.<br>**

* * *

><p>The week seemed to drag on slowly. It was Saturday and I still haven't heard anything from Curly, since we went to the movies. I just couldn't figure out what I did wrong. I really thought we had a good time. I guess I was wrong... If his brother didn't want me, why did I think for a second he might?<p>

_I followed him out onto the sidewalk, our fingers still intertwined. "Are you hungry?" He questioned, as he rubbed his thumb back and fourth over the back of my hand making me smile.  
>"I'm pretty full after all that popcorn," I replied, placing my hand over my stomach, in example.<br>"I know what you mean," he said with a chuckle."Wanna get something to drink?" He than asked.  
>I had to shake my head. "I better get home before Darry does," I said, giving his hand a small squeeze, hoping he knew that I didn't want this date to end just yet, I didn't wanna say it out loud, until I had some sort of idea of what his feelings were towards me.<br>"Than let's take the long way," he suggested with a smirk clearly on his lips.  
>"Okay," I agreed, allowing him to pull me down the alleyway. We walked in silence for a few minutes, but it was comfortable. For me anyway. "What did you think of the movie?" He questioned, his voice seeming to bounce off the ally walls some.<br>"I thought it was sweet," I responded, grinning up at him. "What about you?"  
>"I liked it." I could tell in his voice that he was lying.<em>  
>"<em>You didn't like it?" It was more of a statement than a question.<br>"How do you know?"_  
>"<em>I can just tell by your tone. You can pick the movie next time." I offered.<br>"Next time? Who said theirs gonna be a next time?"  
>"I-I didn't think that." I stuttered out, feeling my face flush. "I was just saying-"<br>He cut me off with a chuckle. "I'm just teasing, Cass. I want there to be a next time."_  
>"<em>You're such a jerk." I buried my face in my hands trying to hide my embarrassment. He just continued to laugh.<br>"Stop it." I commanded, slapping the back of my hand against his chest. "It wasn't funny."  
>"The look on your face was funny," he countered with a smile. "And pretty cute," he added with a wink.<br>Which made my face turn red all over again. _

I held on tighter to the blanket, as Soda tried to wrestle it away from me. "Sodapop," I screamed, my fingers starting to cramp from holding it so tightly. "Let go!"

"Never," he said back, giving one final yank, which is all it took for my sore fingers to give out.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, glaring up at him.

"What's yours?"

"At the moment my problem is you." I mumbled into the pillow I was now using to cover my face.

"Come on, Cee-Cee, time to get up."

"I don't wanna," My voice came out a high pitched whine. I was prepared for him to try to take the pillow from me too, holding it in a tight grip.

It was quiet way, way to quiet for Soda. I knew he was still there, because I could hear him breathing. I was instantly suspicious. I finally had to sneak a peek, from behind the pillow.

I didn't trust the look on Sodapop's face one bit. "Don't you dare try anything-"

My threat was caught off when Soda pounced on me. "What are you-" I was cut off once again, this time because Soda starting to mercilessly tickle me. "Stop. Stop it! Soda!" I manged to get out between fits of laughter. Trying to look angry while laughing hysterically is not an easy task. "Can't...breath..." I said breathlessly, attempting to push his hands away.

I started to wiggle trying to get away from him. I was able to roll away from him, but I miscalculated the room I had on my bed, and rolled right on the floor.

I sat up, giving him a dirty look. "You're a jerk," I told him getting to my feet. "And I hate you." I added with a glare, as I walked out of the room, and into the bathroom, closing the door with a thunk. I stared at myself in the mirror. "You look like a mess," I told myself leaning in closer to the mirror.

"_You're cute all the time," he spoke so quietly I wasn't sure I heard him correctly at first._  
>"<em>I am not," I disagreed, staring down at my feet. Curly stopped walking, and took hold of my arm, turning me, so we were face to face.<br>"Why do you say you're not?" I brought my eyes up to meet his slowly.  
>"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked ignoring his question. He seemed slightly taken back by the question.<br>"You think I'm nice?" He seemed so bewildered by the notion that I had to laugh.  
>"Yes, you've been nice to me anyway."<em>  
>"<em>You haven't done anything to make me be mean, I suppose," he gave a small shrug of his shoulders<br>._"_Most people do," I guessed.  
><em>"_Yeah," he gave a nod of his head. "Most people do._

"What did you die in there?" I jumped from the harsh voice, followed by the bang on the door.

I finished with what I was doing and left the bathroom, sliding past Dally. I would of pointed out that this is my house, but honestly, I'm terrified of him, so I just left it alone.

I went into the living room, and made myself comfortable on the couch. "What's going on?" I asked, my eyes sweeping over the living room, realizing that it was more crowded that usual.

"We're playing football today," Ponboy announced from his position on the other side of the couch.

I sank lower into the couch, feeling depressed all of a sudden. That means I'm gonna be all alone today, I thought glumly.

"I wanna play," My voice came out in a pleading tone.

"No way," Darry's voice came from the kitchen and it seems like everyone agreed with him.

"Cee-Cee you know you can't play," Soda said gently, sitting next to me.

I shifted my body away from him, and looked around the room again. Steve was shaking his head back and fourth obviously annoyed, Dally looked slightly bored, Two-Bit was grinning like me wanting to play amused him, and Johnny didn't really have an expression on his face, or maybe he did and I just couldn't read it.

I knew they didn't want me to play, because they cared about my safety. Dally probably wouldn't even minded if I played, just because he didn't care. Steve probably thought I was just trying to get attention, which maybe it was what I was doing. Two-Bit besides my brothers probably would be the only one who cared if I got hurt, because he also has a little sister, way younger though.

"Please, Sodapop? Please? Just one game, no tackling," I must of really seemed pathetic, because he glanced briefly at Darry, who nodded once, than looked back at me.

"One game, no tackling," his voice was firm.

I squealed and ran in my room, to change into something more appropriate for this. I wonder if Steve is right about me, maybe I am a brat. I really had no desire to play football, but I was bored, didn't wanna be alone, and had no one to hang out with at the moment. Sandy was visiting some family somewhere.

I slipped on the only pair of slacks I owned, that I barely ever get to wear, that make me look way better than any of the skirts or dresses in my possession.

When I walked back into the living room, Steve and Soda were talking in low voices. "Are we ready?" I questioned, slipping one of Soda's old sweatshirts over my head.

"Sure are," Sodapop said giving Steve a long look, like he was warning him, which tipped me off that Steve was saying something about me.

Steve has always been weirdly jealous of me and Pony both, because of the attention Soda gave us. Steve almost seemed more like a jealous girlfriend than a jealous best friend, which was kind of sad when you think about it. Don't get me wrong Steve was okay sometimes, but he had a temper like his father, which everyone else seemed to see, except for him, and Sodapop. I clung on to Soda's arm as we walked out the door, giving Steve a smug look.

Okay, so I am a brat...when I can get my way anyway.

Once we were walking to the lot, Two-Bit put an arm around my shoulders. "How about Ponyboy, Johnnycakes, Superman, me, and you kiddo, against the rest?" He suggested with a smile.

"I say it sounds about right." I replied, grinning up at him.

Two-Bit was the only one of my brothers friend who seemed to actually like me, which was fine by me, because he was the only one I liked too. Which could be because he was the only one who liked me.

"Let's go," Darry yelled in a booming voice.

My knowledge of football, was knowing what a touchdown is, but how hard can it be?

_We seemed to get to my house way to fast. "Thanks for the movie." I told Curly, flashing him with one of my best smiles.  
>"Thanks for letting me take you out" he said smiling back.<br>"I better get inside," I hedged, wishing this date wasn't coming to an end just yet, but knew it had to.  
>"Yeah, I understand."<em>  
>"<em>Call me sometime?"<br>_"_I don't have your number."_  
>"<em>Right. Wait right there." I darted inside, and went on a mad search looking for pen and paper. Finding scrape paper, I quickly trotted down our phone number, and ran back out to Curly. "Here." I held it out to him.<br>"Thanks," he said taking it and shoving it in his pocket.  
>I bit my bottom lip, wondering if he was gonna kiss me or not. Than I decided I didn't want him too. I didn't want this to turn out like Tim, so when we first kissed I wanted it to mean more.<br>I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, to rule out him kissing me.  
>Curly than said something, which was drowned by police sirens in the background, before turning to go.<br>Did he say he'd call or see me later? I wondered, as I made my way up the front porch steps.  
>The two are a big difference, right?<em>

I stood behind Two-Bit not really sure what I was suppose to be doing. I guess since I wanted to play, everyone just assumed I knew how to. Didn't they know me at all?

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you have the time. :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so see an improvement in this chapter?  
>Well, that is thanks to my awesome beta,<strong> **Independence Undervalued.**  
><strong>Who also has a amazing Outsiders story out featuring an OC. Annnnd<br>Wait for this...Her OFC isn't a Mary Sue. Refreshing isn't it? xD**

**A big thanks to her for taking the time to be my beta, and thanks to all of you guys that are reading this story. :3**

**So anyway on with the story. I hope you guys like it. **

**The Outsiders? Yeah, still not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After five minutes of being outside, I couldn't remember the reasons why I had wanted to play with the guys in the first place. I was bored, hot, and sweaty, and I probably should have eaten something this morning. I also found out, that the no tackling rule applied only to me.<p>

Supposedly they just couldn't help but tackle each other. So that meant that I was just basically watching them play and probably should have been in the sidelines since I wasn't even really being included.

I had my hand shielded over my eyes trying to block the sun, when I noticed the ball coming right at me. My first instinct was to try to block it and protect my face, but I managed to get over to get it quickly, and positioned myself to catch it. No one was more surprised than me when it actually landed in my hands.

I stood there holding the ball, too surprised to move, until I heard Pony's voice yelling at me to run. So that's what I did; I took off in a run. I ran as fast as I could, not daring to glance behind me, when suddenly I felt the impact of something slamming into me and knocking me to the ground with something heavy landing on top of me.

My breath left my lungs in a large _whoosh_ and I lay there struggling to breathe. I rolled over onto my back, gasping for air, as the weight was removed from me. I let my eyes sweep over everyone one. Soda was next to me, asking over and over again if I was okay. Darry was gripping a panicked looking Steve by the shirt. He just kept repeating he was sorry, he forgot.

Darry looked about ready to break his jaw.

"I'm okay." I tried to call out, but I still hadn't gotten enough air back for it to be too loud.

Darry gave Steve a hard shove, before jogging over to me, and bent down next to Sodapop. "Cassie, what hurts?"

Everything, I wanted to say but instead I just shook my head. I didn't want any attention anymore, unlike earlier. I grabbed onto Soda's forearm and started to haul myself to my feet.

"I'm fine."

I did my best to stand up straight, which hurt pretty bad. I think I might of landed on my ribcage or something, I wasn't sure though.

"I'm fine, Dar. Really. Finish playing," I urged starting to walk away. "I'm just gonna go tidy up the house. Who knows when the states gonna do a surprise visit."

I restrained from holding my side as I walked away. I glanced over at Steve, who actually did look sorry. Sort of. Well, as sorry as Steve could get anyway. I turned when I heard footsteps, which was a mistake, when I felt pain shoot through the side of my body. How do boys play this every day, I wondered.

"Soda, go back to playing," I sighed.

"We're really gonna let you walk home alone, after that?"

"I said I was fine."

"I think he really is sorry," Soda said softly, when we were almost to the house.

"I know." I whispered back.

Even if I didn't think Steve was sorry, I wouldn't have said anything. I would never try to come between, Soda and his best buddy since grade school. Or make him feel guilty for being friends with him. I knew Steve was a good friend to Soda, and that's all that mattered to me. He could treat me anyway he wanted, as long as he was always there for Soda.

"You sure you're gonna be okay," Soda asked as we reached the house.

"Perfectly okay."

It wasn't' a complete lie, I actually did feel a little better. He ruffled my hair, earning a glare from me, before turning and walking back in the direction of the lot.

I went into the kitchen and started to fix myself a sandwich. I put everything away, before carefully carrying the plate, which held the sandwich to the kitchen table, with a glass of water. I ate quickly, my side seeming to feel better.

Once finished I cleaned my plate, and went to my room to change into something else. I pulled on a pair of Sodapop's old sweats that I cut the legs off awhile back, and one of his old button ups. I gathered my hair on the top of my head, and went on search for a hairclip. Finding one, I used it to secure my hair. I got out the cleaning supplies and quickly went to work.

I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing at an unidentifiable stain. I rocked back on my heels, working out my fingers that felt extremely cramped. I got to my feet, coming to the conclusion that stain was never coming out, and went to Pony's and Soda's room to clean up a little bit.

Their room actually wasn't too bad for two teenage boys. I ripped the sheets off the bed, wadded them up, and tossed them on the floor, before making the bed with a clean sheet. Collecting the sheets, and a few dirty clothes off the floor I went to put them in the wash.

After I was down folding the clean clothes, I went into the living room, getting on my knees in front of the TV, turning it on. I sat back, resting on my hands, seeing that a Shirley Temple movie I never seen was on, and it didn't seem to be that far in. Somewhere in the middle I had moved up to the couch.

I was lying on the couch, staring at the small screen, when I heard the door open. I groaned inwardly realizing there was no hope for me seeing the rest of the movie if the gang was back. They just couldn't stay quiet.

I glanced up to see Johnny coming in alone. He walked over to the couch and wordlessly I brought my knees up, making room for him to sit down. Johnny silently joined me in sitting and we were both quiet as we watched the rest of the movie.

I didn't ask him where the rest of the gang was, and he didn't offer what he was doing here, so I just left it alone. Us. Both on the couch, staring at the TV should have been awkward, but oddly enough it wasn't in the least.

When we were both engrossed in the next movie that came on, Dracula, Darry walked in with Ponyboy following behind him. I reluctantly dragged my eyes away from the screen, when Darry cleared his throat.

"Hey, Dar," I said, distractingly, my eyes finding their way back to the TV.

"What are you guys doing," Ponyboy piped in staring at me than, turning his stares on Johnny.

I then noticed that somewhere during the movie I had stretched my legs out and my feet were now settled in Johnny's lap.

"Just watching TV," I replied, trying to sound casual. I drew my knees up, wrapping my arms around them, leaning my back against the arm of the chair. "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Sodapop, went down to the rodeo to check out the horses with Steve. What everyone else is up to, I really don't care." He didn't say it in a mean way, like he didn't care about them, just in a way that Sodapop was his responsibility and he only cared to know where he was.

Ponyboy sat between me and Johnny still looking skeptical. "Why you leave the game Johnnycakes," Pony asked.

"Just didn't feel like playing." Johnny always spoke quietly. Well, he seemed to anyway.

I wasn't around him enough to really know. Ponyboy and Johnny were basically best friends, so Johnny wasn't as silent as I thought he was. They must have talked in private. I mean they couldn't just sit around saying nothing, and still be best friends. Right? Well, actually I could picture that, which is a little spooky.

"You should have told me, we could have gone to a movie or something." Ponyboy turned his head to look at him.

I nudged him playfully with my foot. "Scared he might enjoy my company more than yours?"

"I just find it weird you guys are all of a sudden hanging out." He shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not hanging out. I just didn't feel like playing, I didn't wanna go home, and I didn't know where else to go."

I think that's the most I ever heard Johnny speak. Is that sad or what? Considering I've known him for years.

"Why are you acting so weird about this," I asked Pony, confused by his reaction. "It's not like we planned this."

"You guys just seem pretty comfortable."

"Well, we _are_ friends." I wasn't sure if that was necessarily true, we didn't exactly fall into the friend category.

"Since when," Ponyboy demanded.

"Since," I paused. "For a long time."

"I should get going." Johnny said hastily, standing up.

"Okay, we should do something later." I called after him, trying to keep up the friend façade.

"What?" I shrugged. "Friends do stuff together all the time."

I walked out of the room with a very confused Ponyboy staring after me.

I couldn't help but wonder how Pony would react if he came in to find Curly Shepard in the living room, lounging on the couch. Thinking about Curly and how I haven't heard from in a few days put a dark cloud over my head that I was able to get rid of the most of the day. I stretched out on my bed, lying on my stomach burrowing my face in my pillow. I suppose both Shepard's are heart-breakers.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Do you know how you let me know if you liked it or didn't? You review silly. :3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday was actually my birthday, so how bout for a belated birthday present I get to 50 reviews?  
>Getting more would be awesome, but I'm not picky. xD<br>**

**As always a big thanks goes to my beta Independence Undervalued. She is beyond helpful. This story would be full of mistakes without her.**

**Thank you to my faithful reviewers.**

**_Everyone who's been putting my story on their favorites and alerts. _**

**Wow, I'm gonna start before this totally starts to sound like my Grammy acceptance speech. XD**

**I think this is the last chapter I'm gonna bother putting this, because it should come over loud and clear by now.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, I NEVER WILL.  
>S.E Hinton does. <strong>

**Okay, well enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I swore at how loud of a sound the twig made that snapped under my foot. All I would need was the big one running out here and catching me outside his sister's window. Well, the window I prayed belonged to his sister anyway. I couldn't believe I was taking such a big risk for this girl. Her other brother, Coca-Cola or whatever, probably wasn't too shabby in a fight either.<p>

The only one I knew I could take was Ponyboy and that's because he ain't much of a fighter. But I didn't wanna fight him, so again I prayed that this was her window and I wouldn't get caught. I prayed more this last week than I had my whole life.

This girl was turning me religious without even mentioning God. I stood under the window for a few minutes, trying to work up my nerve and making sure I could make a run for it just in case it was the big ones face that appeared in the window.

Even if I couldn't take him in a fight I'm sure I could outrun him. Shit! He was the football player. He could probably out run me, tackle me, beat the fuck out of me, and then dump me in the gutter. I didn't think through this plan well. This wasn't even really a plan.

I was out walking and I just ended up here. I just had to see Cassie. Don't ask me why. I'm not even sure why. I just miss her and I couldn't go another day without seeing her. So here I am, outside some gals window, risking getting the tar beat out of me for a girl who sleeps with my brother, but hasn't even gave me one measly kiss.

Cheek doesn't count, I thought smirking. Here I am setting myself up for rejection. She could have moved on since I haven't talked to her in a week. Or she could have been the one who is feeling rejected.

I knew it was too soon to be tossing around the love word, but I had really strong feelings for her. Feelings I've never felt before and ones I'm not sure I even want. I had them though and I'm pretty sure they aren't going anywhere, so I'm pretty much stuck. I waited that whole week, hoping the feelings would go away or maybe just tone down a little bit or something.

Did they? Do you think I'd be out here right now if they had? I turned, deciding that I would just wait until tomorrow to talk to her. I started to leave when the window was pushed open, startling me so much I took a step backwards, lost my footing, and fell.

Shit. Now I wish I would've gotten the wrong window.

**XXXXX**

I was sitting on my bed and counting on my fingers, trying to figure out this math problem. Darry would kill me if he found out that it was after eleven and I still haven't finished all my homework. I was getting more frustrated, and I couldn't even go ask Darry for help because some of us don't feel like dying over something like homework.

I froze as I thought I heard something outside my window. There wasn't really any purpose for anyone to be near my window. Darry had made it clear to anyone who crashed here to stay in the living room and far away from my room.

I resisted the urge to run screaming out of my room to one of my brothers, trying to think logically. Logically I don't think King Kong was outside my window, or even someone else remotely dangerous.

I summoned up my courage and made my way over to my window, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew what was out there. I grunted as I struggled to get the window open, which seemed to be stuck. Finally after another push it slid open easily, allowing me to stick my head outside, which probably wasn't the smartest move.

"Anyone out there?" I half whispered, hoping no one in the house could hear me. "Who are you? If you're looking for my brothers, go around to the front of the house." I was glad my voice came out as calm as I intended it to and I made sure to add that I had brothers, just in case.

"I'm looking for you." He stepped into the light that was coming from my bedroom window and I could make out who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He repeated, putting his hands on the edge of the window sill.

Before I could say anything he started to haul himself in, forcing me to move back to give him room. I visibly cringed as he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Instinctively I turned my eyes towards the door and held my breath, waiting. That's all I would need was one of my brothers finding a Shepard boy in my room.

"You need to work on climbing through girls windows," I commented quietly when I was pretty sure no one was coming in here to check out the noise.

I held my hand out to Curly who stared at it for a minute before taking it. I pulled him to his feet and we stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"So, what are you doing here," I asked again, sitting back on my bed. If I was to be honest with myself, his "wanting to see me excuse made my stomach do flip flops" and made me wanna bubble over with happiness, but I still just didn't buy it.

He settled down next to me on the bed and quietly repeated, "I wanted to see you."

I could finally see a clear view of his face and let out an audible gasp as I saw the bruise on his cheek and that his left eye was nearly swollen shut. I don't know why I had such a reaction. It wasn't rare on this side of town and half of the boys faces looked like this.

I just couldn't stand the thought of Curly being hurt. Even if he brought it on himself in a fight or something, it bothered me. It was the strangest feeling, barely knowing someone one week and then the next week, they have come to mean so much to you. It was scary. It was scarier, not knowing if you even meant anything to that person.

"What happened to you," I questioned softly, shifting my body so it was angled towards his.

"Fight with mom's boyfriend." He laid back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head and looking calm.

I turned to look at him waiting for more of an explanation. "What was the fight about?"

He drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I just sat there and waited. I could tell he was upset and was fighting down something. What it was, I couldn't be sure.

Then he started to talk, his voice filling the room quietly.

**XXXXX**

I stared at Cassie for a bit before turning my eyes to the ceiling. Thinking about the last few days filled me with rage and it was that rage I didn't want her to see. I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth letting the story flow out.

"Tim got jailed a few days ago. Busted for disturbing the peace or some stupid shit like that. My mom's boyfriend is just as afraid of Tim as anyone, so he don't mess with me or Angel while he's around. He don't mess with Angie anyways , or well he never used too.

"It was me, Angie, and Bill all at home. He ain't all that great of a guy sober, so when he has some whiskey in him, you'd better watch out. I dunno maybe it's partly my fault for not getting Angie out of there and knowing that something could always go wrong when he was drinking.

"Angie was sitting on the couch not doing nothin', just painting her nails. She had her hand braced onto the cushion and I guess she didn't have much control over the brush because it slid off her nail and the polish went onto the couch.

"The next thing I knew Bill was up screaming and yelling. He was so mad and it happened so fast, that I was almost sure it couldn't have been about the paint on the couch. It was a cruddy fuckin' couch anyways. Before I could even move from my place on the end of the couch, he back handed her.

"He laid a hand on my baby sister. I've been hit plenty of times, but me and Tim both made sure no scumbag ever put a filthy hand on Angie. Never. No hit ever hurt me worse than that one. Then he just looked at me and gave me this smirk almost saying that he hit her and I couldn't do a thing about it. So I did something about it. "

I blinked my eyes open, coming back from the nightmare and looked up at the girl in front of me. Cassie was staring at me her hand placed over her mouth.

"He's a pretty big guy, didn't take much for him to give me a good lickin'," I went on, in case what I just said didn't explain what happened.

"Nobody ever lays a hand on your baby sister." I could tell by her tone she understood. She knew her brothers would do anything to protect her as well, I reckon.

I watched her as she spread out next to me.

"I don't wanna go home tonight." My voice came out real quiet like, I wasn't sure if she even heard me, until her reply came.

"Stay then."

I guess I wasn't really expecting her to invite me to stay, just half hoping.

"Just to sleep though, and make sure you're outta here real early," she went on.

I nodded. I didn't wanna get caught by anyone of her brothers, so I knew I would be out before any of them woke up.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I offered half halfheartedly, not really wanting to sleep on the floor, feeling relieved when she shook her head.

"Just watch the hands," she said playfully. I watched as she climbed out of bed, and went to turn off the light. I stood up and pulled off my shoes before climbing back under the blanket. She slid under the covers with me, seeming almost shy as she did so.

I found her hand and interlaced our fingers together. We were pretty close on the bed since it was only a twin, so we were both lying on our sides facing each other.

"Night," I whispered, and smiled when I heard "a sweet dreams" in return.

For the first time since I was a kid, or maybe ever, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewing makes the angels sing. *coughs* Well you can't prove it doesn't. xD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if this chapter took a little longer to get out than usual.  
>I'm pretty sure my computers on it's death bed, but keep your fingers crossed.<br>As usual big thanks to my beta Indepence Undervalued. **

**My spellcheck is also not working, so sorry for mistakes in my Author notes. xD**

**Enjoy. Get me to sixty reviews? That would be awesome.  
>Oh yeah, and thanks for the Happy birthdays, and for getting me to 52.<br>Now get me to 60 aha. **

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up earlier than I usually did. Curly was still sound asleep with his arm wrapped around my torso and his face buried in my neck. I stayed as still as I could, not wanting to disturb him yet and not wanting him to move his arm.<p>

I wish I could stay this way longer, but I knew I had to get him out of here soon. I shifted slightly, causing him to stir. He lifted his head and looked over at me. I instantly began to miss the warmth of his breath on my neck.

Silently, I stared back at him and felt a little self conscious. Sharing the same bed with Curly and waking up next to him feels way more personal than what I did with Tim. I shifted my eyes, wondering if he was staring at me because my hair was sticking up. I ran a hand through my hair, quickly attempting to smooth it out and hoping it didn't seem too obvious.

I cleared my throat, waiting for him to say something first. After a few minutes of silence I opened my mouth to tell him he should probably get going. I didn't know what time it was and all I needed was for Darry to come in here. Before I could say anything, he leaned over and brushed his lips against mine.

He looked at me questioningly as if he was asking if that was okay. I answered by pressing my lips firmly to his. He kissed back, his lips strong and surprisingly firm. He laid back and pulled me on top of him, our lips moving together in a slow, passionate rhythm. I knew this was risky, seeing as anyone of my brothers could just walk in.

There was also another voice in my head saying that I was moving too fast again. Curly was different; I knew that. My feelings for him were real, but that made it almost worse. If he turned out to be his brother it wouldn't just be my pride that would hurt; it would be my heart that would break. I moaned quietly as I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip.

Instinctively I parted my lips, feeling his tongue push into my mouth and deepen the kiss. I froze as I saw a shadow passing just on the other side of my door. I pushed against Curly's chest and sat up quickly.

"You need to leave," I ordered, giving his chest another shove.

"If I did something, crossed a line or something I didn't mean to."

I had to stifle a giggle at the look on his face. "My brothers," was all I had to say to get him to scramble off the bed.

I walked over to the door, and slid my chair over to it, positioning it under the door knob.

"Hurry up," I urged biting down on my bottom lip nervously, watching as he struggled with the window.

"It's stuck," he announced, glancing over at me helplessly.

I made my way over to him, and we both attempted to push the window open. It wouldn't budge.

"Darry can't catch a boy in my room." My voice was starting to rise from the panic I was feeling. "He wouldn't understand he would think I'm a tramp, he would never look at me the same again."

I buried my face in my hands, not caring if Curly thought I was overreacting. I should have never let him stay the night. I should have never fallen for Tim's tricks. I never should have slept with him. Now Darry's gonna think I'm a whore. Oh gosh. Maybe that's what I am.

I let out a long breath as I felt Curly's arms wrap around me and I relaxed into the hug.

"He won't catch me."

I nodded, actually believing him and buried my face against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. I really was glad I let Curly stay the night, even if I did get caught. It was one of the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. I wish I had never met his brother, though.

"Create a distraction I'll sneak out the front."

I nodded again and he put his hand gently under my chin.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night; it was one of the best nights I've had in awhile," he added, earning a smile from me.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Count to hundred, then sneak out," I told him over my shoulder before slipping out my bedroom door.

"Darry come quick!" I worked to make my voice come out as high pitched as possible.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He demanded following me.

I led him to the bathroom. "There's - there's a spider!"

I wasn't very good at this diversion thing.

"You're not afraid of spiders," Darry replied giving me a strange look.

"It was really big." I smiled impishly.

"I will never understand you," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"Where's the spider?" He asked, realizing for the first time there wasn't one.

"Must have crawled down the drain?"

He stared at me for a moment, making me shift my weight before just shaking his head and muttering about "the goings on in teenage girl's minds."

I heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that I didn't get caught.

"You're here," I said with a smile.

It was later that day and I was at my locker when I caught a glimpse of Curly. I had walked over to him, pleased that he actually came.

"I figured I should make an appearance," he replied with a shrug.

"Good. Now I get to see you."

"Yeah, great." I could hear the bite of sarcasm in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't think this thing is going to work out between us."

"Why not?" I managed to ask despite the lump that had formed in my throat.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can understand. If someone like you can, than I'm sure it's not that difficult to grasp."

I could tell that jab made him angry. "All my life I had to follow in my brothers footsteps. The great Tim Shepard. That's all I'm known as – his kid brother. I'm nothing like him though. I'm not a leader. I'm not smart like him. You're just with me because you couldn't have Tim, but I'm sick of always being the backup, second best. I have to live with that in every aspect of my life, but not my relationship."

I absorbed his words slowly, shaking my head. "It's not like that at all..." I started, but was cut off.

"Oh yeah? Then why weren't you interested until Tim kicked you to the curb."

Before I could say anything to him, he turned and started to make his way down the hallway.

"You're right, you're not like Tim because he's not a coward!" I yelled after him, not caring if he couldn't hear me.

* * *

><p><strong>Loved it? Hated it? Tell me by reviewing!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhh, sorry if it took me a little while to update.  
>(insert lame excuses here)<br>****It took a while but I got to sixty. Wooh!  
>Thank you to those who reviewed. And those lurkers who just read and don't review. *waves to the lurkers* Kidding.<strong>

**A super big thank you to my beta reader Independence Undervalued. She's soooo helpful and she made this story and my writing 100xs better.**

**Drum roll please. On to chapter 11. :)**

* * *

><p>I listened to Cassie's shrieks thinking that, if I didn't know better I would think there was an actual spider. I stuck my head out the door looking this way and that before slipping all the way out of the room. I had done what Cassie advised and counted to one hundred before attempting my escape.<p>

I crept down the hallway slowly, feeling like I was escaping from somewhere far more dangerous than a chic's house. I realized there wasn't much I could do if I did get caught, so I started to walk normally. I would just have to hope they'd believe I was here to see Ponyboy.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I made it out of the house. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I started to walk down the sidewalk. I was feeling pretty good about myself. I not only spent the night with the female Curtis, but I also managed not to get the tar beat out of me by her older brothers.

Sure, nothing happened, but still; it was a good night. I wasn't far from the Curtis house, when I saw Dally approaching. Dally was one of the scariest guys. He wasn't all that big and it wasn't his reputation that scared me; it was just him. He didn't care. He didn't care if he went to jail. Hell, I don't think he even cared if he lived or not.

I mean really, who wants to mess with someone who doesn't care if they live or die?

A lot of hoods around here are a lot of talk before they do anything, while Dally won't waste time in threatening you before taking you out.

"Hey, kid," He greeted me his voice friendly enough for him.

"How's it going?" I asked in return, stopping alongside him.

"Tuff enough," He responded holding out the cigarette he just lit up.

I took it gratefully, not having one all night. "Thanks," I muttered, taking a few long drags. "You're out early," I commented.

"Have some business with Darry I have to take care of."

I nodded, wondering idly if anything would have happened if he caught me sneaking out of that house five minutes earlier. .

"What are you doing out?" He asked after we passed the cigarette between us a few times.

"Just had to borrow some notes from Ponyboy," I replied with a indifferent shrug. "He left them at school." I added, realizing that I had nothing in my hands. "I better get going. See ya around."

I started to walk away, when I heard a voice behind me.

"She's not your type man, just let it go." Dally's voice was filled with amusement as I turned to face him.

"Don't know what ya talking 'bout." I answered, slouching.

"Sure, you don't." He said wearing a wolfish grin.

"What's it to you?" I knew there was no use in denying it at this point.

"Means nothin' to me," He answered, flicking the butt of his cigarette away. "Just offerin' up some friendly advice."

I gave in. "How isn't she my type?"

He shook his head, grinning. "You're jokin' right?"

I refrained from scowling, not wanting to piss Dally off.

"You're not gonna get anywhere with her."

"Oh, and why's that?" I didn't bother to try to cover up the sarcasm.

"Don't play dumb, kid. I know you ain't the sharpest tool, but you know what I'm talkin' 'bout. Quit actin' like you don't."

"You don't know what you're talking about, man," I said, not caring if I got flattened or not.

He obviously had a false view of Cassie. She was no better than me, or anyone in this town. She's the same breed. Maybe her parents were different, but she was still raised in this neighborhood, and her parents couldn't change that.

I could still kind of see where Dally was coming from though; she still was able to hold on to some of that innocence you're born with.

Cassie was more like Darry – simply born on the wrong side of town. But she was still born on this side. That makes her no better than any of the greaser girls.

I knew Dally didn't actually care about what happened with her and I; he just liked fucking with people, get inside their heads. But even though I knew that's what he was doing, he still succeeded.

Cassie would probably figure eventually she's too good for me. She'll start to think she's too good for anyone on this side and she'll start to date some middle class jerk. I was probably just an experiment to her. I wasn't even her first choice for the experiment, my brother was.

If she thinks she's gonna be the one to dump me she has another thing coming, I thought angrily. I was an idiot to think this could have worked out in the first place. Even if she did stay interested, Darry would never let us be a couple. He thought he was better than the rest of us.

I don't even know why I went after her in the first place. She ain't that good looking. Her kissing isn't all that great either. Okay so that kiss earlier was pretty great, but there are tons of girls who know how to kiss and who do other things that are greater than kissing. Cassie probably wouldn't even be willing to do those things, or even know how to do them.

We were over before we even really started.

As I thought that, I felt a pang of something in my gut and I knew staying away from her wouldn't be easy. I would just have to make her stay away from me.

Completely forgetting about Dallas standing in front of me, my mind went into high gear. I had to head home to change my clothes, deciding I should probably go to school that day.

I was walking down the hall when I caught sight of Cassie. I could feel a smile starting to tug at the corners of my mouth and my body started to relax until I remembered we were heading nowhere. I allowed a frown to replace my smile and felt my body tense up as she started coming towards me.

"You're here," Her voice came out happily.

"I figured I should make an appearance," I replied to her greeting with a shrug of my shoulders, making my voice come out indifferent.

"Good. Now I get to see you."

"Lucky you," My voice came out a little harsher than I intended, but it seemed to sting her anyways.

"What's wrong?" I turned my head away not being able to meet her concerned gaze.

I ached to tell her nothing was wrong now that she was here. I wanted to tell her what was bothering me and for her to tell me that I was wrong. I was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen though.

In the long run we were still from two different worlds, even if we lived a couple blocks apart.

"Nothing," I was able to turn my eyes back on her, staring at her coldly. "I just don't think this thing is going to work out between us." I kept my eyes icy, my posture slouched, and my voice cold.

"Why is that?" She kept staring at me forcing me to meet her eyes.

"It's complicated," I said, hoping she'd leave it at that. No such luck.

"I'm sure I can understand. If someone like you can, than I'm sure it's not that difficult to grasp."

Her basically calling me dumb was worse than ten people calling me that.

"All my life I had to follow in my brothers footsteps. The great _Tim Shepard_. That's all I'm known as – his kid brother. I'm nothing like him though. I'm not a leader. I'm not smart like him. You're just with me because you couldn't have Tim, but I'm sick of always being the backup, second best. I have to live with that in every aspect of my life, but I'm not gonna live with that in a relationship." I drew in a deep breath afterwards, feeling slightly embarrassed.

I wasn't even sure where that came from. I sure as hell wasn't planning to say any of that.

She was shaking her head slowly. "It's not like that at all..."

I cut her off before she could finish, wanting to get away. "Oh yeah? Then why weren't you interested until Tim kicked you to the curb." The expression on her face made me want to start apologizing.

"I gotta go," I mumbled not wanting to see the hurt look in her eyes.

I turned and walked off without looking back and I didn't stop walking until I reached the front door of my house.

I leaned my forehead against the hard door, wondering if I made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>It would be really awesome if you took the time out to leave a review. I live a sad life and it makes my day. xD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own the outsiders.  
>Props to my beta reader Independence undervalued.<strong>

**I have nothing else to say. On to the story. **

* * *

><p>I stared after Curly, willing him to look back at least once. He didn't. Even when he was out of view, I kept staring. I was brought out of my trance when someone bumped into my shoulder. Glancing around, I noticed nearly everyone had disappeared into their classrooms and I felt my stomach sink further as I realized I had to join them, pretending to be interested in class. I swallowed hard trying to keep all my emotions at bay. I ran a hand through my hair, trying desperately to figure out what just happened.<p>

What had happened?

Last night I really thought things between us were sealed. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, trying to keep it from trembling. Making my way back to my locker, I pulled out the books I needed for my next class. I knew I was going to be late, but couldn't bring myself to care. Slamming the door of the locker shut, I drew in a deep breath, determined to keep my composure until I was at least alone.

I sat in class trying my hardest not to think about my encounter with Curly just an hour ago. His logic was ridiculous. Where would he even come up with that? Once class was over I gathered up my stuff and headed to the girls bathroom after making a detour at my locker to put my books away.

I locked myself into one of the bathroom stalls and buried my face in my hands. I'm not going to cry I told myself over and over in my head. Curly is not worth my tears; he didn't even earn my tears.

Yet I found those traitorous tears sliding down my cheeks. I swiped at them angrily, furious at myself for letting myself get involved with another Shepard.

Grabbing some toilet paper from the dispenser I dabbed at my eyes, knowing my makeup was tarnished anyway.

Exiting the stall, I stared at myself in the mirror. The reflection staring back made me cringe. I looked so pathetic. It is no wonder neither one of them wanted me. Why would they? I didn't even have anything to offer. Not even in the bedroom apparently.

Tim most likely told Curly how terrible I was in bed and he decided I wasn't worth it. He probably told him that I threw myself at him that I wouldn't leave him alone, that I kept pestering him until he slept with me. And Curly probably believed that.

Oh no, it couldn't have been Tim Shepard who pursued me. Who came on to me. Who whispered how beautiful I was in my ear. Who made me believe that there was more to him than his reputation suggested. I should have known that wasn't the case when he told me I made his jeans tight.

I wasn't in the mood to sit through the rest of the day at school. Not caring if Darry found out or not, I decided to go home. I have to admit I was kind of nervous as I walked out the doors, thinking a teacher might jump out and bust me or something. I've never just left school on my own before.

After walking home without incident I quickly made my way inside. I stopped suddenly as I realized the house wasn't vacant, like I thought it would be.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, not expecting anyone to be here.

"I could ask you the same thing." Johnny's reply surprised me a little bit. I guess because I still wasn't used to him talking much.

"I live here."

"You should be in school."

"So should you," I shot back.

Johnny didn't say anything after that, so I went to sit next to him on the couch.

If I wasn't willing to share why I wasn't in school, it wouldn't be fair to ask Johnny to do something I wouldn't.

"What's on T.V," I questioned.

"_Guiding light_," His voice was already defensive. "It's the only good thing on right now."

"Oh, yeah sure. That's understandable." I was trying my hardest to fight a smile.

"I don't watch these types of shows."

I just nodded. I was afraid if I opened my mouth a laugh would come out.

He turned his head to glare at me. I could tell it was just playful though. I never really noticed how cute Johnny actually was. Who needed Curly? I sure as hell didn't. I slid a little closer to Johnny on the couch, who shifted uncomfortably in response.

"I'm not gonna bite." My voice came out as seductive as I intended it to. I wasn't usually so bold around boys, but Johnny was different so that made it easier. His shyness made me feel more confident.

I smiled softly as he ran a hand through his heavily greased hair. His nervousness was actually pretty adorable.

"Why have you been crying?" I was caught off guard by the question.

"I haven't been," I said turning my head away from him.

"We don't have to talk about it, but we can if you want."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Okay." I moved my eyes back towards his face.

"Why don't I ever see you with girls?" I asked, scooting a little closer to him, resting my hand on his forearm.

He just gave a shrug in response, staring down at my hand.

I always wondered about that. He was sixteen, and I'm pretty sure he's never even had a girlfriend.

Maybe I could change that. He's such a sweetheart. I knew I could trust him. Catching sight of the bruise on his cheek reminded me why I never thought of him in that way before. His life made me sad. I know no one deserves to get abused by their parents but Johnny really didn't deserve it.

"Have you ever really kissed a girl?"

"How is that any of your business?" He snapped.

"Johnny I wasn't trying to be mean," I said softly, feeling bad. "I was just curious."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

I tucked my hair behind my ear, not feeling as brave as I did a few minutes earlier. "We could kiss if you want," I whispered out.

I noticed Johnny's Adams apple moving as he swallowed hard. "Okay…if you want…"

I grinned a little as I angled my body towards him.

"You're shaking, Johnny," I said quietly as my lips were very close to his

"It's fine," He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine.

I pressed my lips more forcefully to his, but I could tell almost instantly that this wasn't something he wanted to do.

"You don't wanna kiss me, do you?" A whole new wave of rejection was hitting me.

"It's not you…"

I just shook my head. "Don't. I don't blame you." I pushed myself up off the couch, hating that I made such a fool of myself.

"It's really not you, Cassie." He sucked in a deep breath. "I just don't like kissing girls…"

I snorted. "Yeah, okay." What teenage boy doesn't like kissing girls? I was obviously the only girl he didn't wanna kiss…wasn't I?

"Johnny you don't like girls, do you? That's why I've never seen you with one."

He nodded, looking frightened.

So what does that mean? That he doesn't wanna be with anyone?Or that he wants to be with other boys? No, that couldn't be it. That would be wrong. Right?

I sat back down on the couch, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up. "You're attracted to boys?" I half expected him to deny it.

"P-please don't tell anyone. Please?" Johnny looked so desperate I instantly felt bad for him.

"I promise I won't."

"You think I'm a freak now don't you?" Johnny asked slowly.

"Of course not…" I wasn't entirely sure how I should be feeling. But I didn't think of him as a freak. My opinion didn't change of him. Things about him made a little more sense, though. "You like Pony, huh?"

He gave a slight nod. "Do you hate me now?"

I sighed shaking my head. "I could never hate you. Especially for just having feelings for someone. But-" I bit down on my bottom lip. "I'm pretty sure Pony will never return the same feelings you have for him."

"I know…"

I sympathized. A broken heart was a broken heart.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." He still looked a little scared.

"I really will never tell anyone."

"I trust you. I'm just surprised I guess."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, that you're taking this so calmly. That you're not throwing me out of your house. I know how most people feel about this type of thing."

I didn't quite understand it to be honest. Johnny was still Johnny though and if I couldn't have him as a boyfriend, I could at least have him as a friend. I knew even if he did like girls we wouldn't date.

Despite everything I still wanted Curly.

"Let's go." I reached for his hand and pulled him out the front door. Oddly I felt even more comfortable around him than I did ten minutes ago.

He seemed more at ease too.

We walked down the street after eating, hand in hand, and I was quizzing him quietly about the whole liking boys thing. I never seen Johnny so relaxed and it was a pretty amazing sight.

I stared at his face slightly confused as it began to pale and his grip loosened. I looked ahead to see a not so happy looking Curly.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and my heart break all over again as Curly said one word to me.

"Whore."

* * *

><p><strong>So what are you guys thoughts on this chapter?<br>Please review telling me if you were surprised at all, if you liked it, expected it, seen it coming.**

**Hated it? Loved it? Lemme know by clicking that review button and leaving your thoughts, no matter how long or short.**

**Getting reviews really does motivate me to write. So come on now dun be lazy and motivate me! lol. xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if it took long to get this chapter out.  
>It seems my beta isn't really gonna be on much for a little bit, so hopefully this chapter isn't to bad with mistakes and everything. <strong>

* * *

><p>I really wasn't in the mood to be around anyone at the moment so I decided to go home, which I was almost sure would be empty. I was wrong. Story of my life. My eyes flickered to the body stretched out on the couch.<p>

I stood there studying my brother, trying to see why people were afraid of him, why they listened to him, followed him. He was clad in a pair of jeans, with his arm thrown over his face. Lowering myself into our beat up armchair, I tried looking at him through Cassie's eyes.

I could only see his nose, mouth and jaw, since his arm was covering up the rest of his face. I seen my nose, we also had the same jawline, only his was stronger.

For a few brief seconds I found myself hating him. Hating him for what he created that I had to live up too, hating him because everyone who hears my last name always writes me off, or expects me to be tough and unafraid of everything, because I'm Tim's younger brother. Hated him because even though he's a lowlife I strive to be like him, hated him for being with Cassie even though he didn't want her.

I clumsily pushed myself to my feet and stumbled through the front door, not liking my thought process. Drawing in a few deep breaths I started to walk, my body already seeming to know where it was headed. I was gonna go back to school and wait until it was out, apologize to Cassie, hope she forgives me than take her for a coke.

I didn't make it all the way to the school before I saw her. There she was. Cassie with someone else, clinging to someone else's hand, her face was tilted up to his as she said something.

My blood ran cool, and my hands started to tremble.

No. This isn't right. Tim was a mistake, he manipulated her, she wasn't some kind of slut. But she apparently was, and again I was wrong.

I was close to her now, but I didn't stop walking, I was afraid what I would do to the guy she was with and she wasn't worth getting picked up for, so I said one simple word to her.

One word that seemed to sum up my feelings for her.

One word that I could tell stung her.

A word that was passed around this neighborhood like nothing, but a word I know would get to her.

'Whore.'

* * *

><p>"Why did Curly Shepard just call you a whore?" Johnny questioned obviously confused.<p>

"How should I know?" I asked. "He probably calls every girl that, it's just the kind of scum he is." I managed to regain my composure, before Johnny could see how much the encounter had affected me.

"I better get home." I walked straight ahead, in the direction Curly had went off.

"You have no right to call me that," I yelled at his back when I caught up to him.

He was with a couple of other boys, but I didn't care.

He turned to me a cruel smirk on his face. "I'm sorry I thought that was your nickname."

"Go to hell." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to keep my expression as mean as his.

"I think it's a little to early for me to meet your parents."

I sucked in a breath. "You bastard."

I wasn't entirely sure if my words even registered. I couldn't breath over the ache in my chest. He had crossed a line, and by the look on his face he knew it.

"Cassie, I didn't mean…" He took a step toward me and looked back at his friends, looking torn.

"You disgust me," I whispered, fearing opening my mouth even that much, knowing I was close to a break down.

I turned and ran, until I collapsed on the ground my shoulders shaking. Curly was beside me in minutes.

"That was out of line, Cassie. I'm so sorry, but." He swallowed. "I was hurt, and I wanted to hurt you."

I jerked away from him. "That w-wasn't j-just out of l-line," I was sobbing to hard to get everything I wanted to say out.

"They haven't even been dead seven months, and you're already making jokes," I screamed at him, when I got my crying under control enough to do so. "Who does that?"

He didn't answer.

I sniffled. I could feel Curly shift next to me, and a few seconds later he was holding out a handkerchief in front of me, almost like a peace offering. I stared at it for what felt like minutes before finally taking it. I blew my nose loudly.

"It was a low blow, I shouldn't of said it, I really am sorry."

I just nodded.

"You hurt me too."

"Why because I slept with your brother before I ever really knew you?"

"No, because you hook up with that Cade kid, a few hours after I tell you I don't wanna be with you."

"Exactly. You don't wanna be with me, so why does it bother you?" I decided not to comment on the Johnny thing. What would be the point?

He just shrugged in response.

"You're so frustrating," I yelled at him, my voice going up a few octaves.

"And you're not?" He yelled back.

"Just tell me why seeing me with Johnny upset you?" I managed to ask calmly.

"You know why," he mumbled.

"Say it," I demanded. I already have lost all my patience. I was still angry and hurt for what he said, and exhausted from crying.

"I like you, alright? Geeze."

"Then why did you say all that stuff earlier?"

"Because…" He paused as if searching for the right words. "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "You so annoying right now!"

He didn't argue with that statement. "I do want to be with ya though."

"I can't be with you right now," I stated simply.

"Cause of that Cade kid?"

"No, it's because I can't trust you. I can't trust that you won't use my personal problems against me."

"I wouldn't."

"But you did."

"I was upset."

" Every time you get upset you're gonna say something mean?"

"Course not. You're twisting my words," he accused me.

"Maybe a little," I allowed. I chewed on my bottom lip. I really did still like him even if he could be a jerk sometimes, but I was afraid to trust him.

"We can be friends," I offered. Which was pretty generous if I could say so myself. "And maybe someday we'll be more."

"I've never been friends with a chick before, like actual friends."

"First time for everything," I reminded him

"Fine, alright. I guess it won't kill me to give it a go."

I smiled. He smiled back.

It seems our friendship at least was sealed.

**Sooo review?**

**I need to know if this story still has readers, so I know if I should keep writing. Kay thanks. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ta da. Here it is chapter 14. I hope who ever is still reading this enjoys it. **

**I also hope everyone who celebrates it had a good Thanksgiving. :3  
>Oh, I'm also working on a couple other stories.<br>And I'm thinking of rewriting my first story The ghost whisper.  
>Thanks for the reviews.<br>I have 82. No to shabby if I do say so myself.  
>Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>"I simply explained to him, that without me he wouldn't have a job, so he should be thanking me." I shook my head as I listened to one of Two-Bit's many tales, this one being about the latest officer that picked him up for being drunk the other night.<p>

"What do you mean without you he wouldn't have a job?" I questioned.

"What else would he have to do if he wasn't out getting no good greasers like me off the street?" Two-Bit asked cheerfully, causing me to giggle.

"You kind of have a point," I admitted.

"Of course I have a point. I always have a point."

I decided not to argue that. "So how did the cop take it?"

Two-Bit chuckled as he took another swig of his beer. "He didn't appreciate the comment too much."

"No!" I exclaimed feigning shock.

"I was just being honest with the guy. He takes his job a little too serious."

I had to agree with the honest part. If one thing was true about Two-Bit, it's that he was honest.

That's why I liked him. He wasn't smart, but he was bright, and witty. I think he was smarter than he let on and was so behind in school because he was just lazy.

Standing up, I stretched my arms over my head. "Two-Bit, I wonder about you a lot."

"Is this admitting your crush on me? You're basically saying I'm always on your mind."

I rolled my eyes, a habit that appeared quite often when I was around Two-Bit.

"I'm leaving in case stupidity turns out to be contagious," I said heading for the door.

Once I was outside I started to walk aimlessly. I really had no place to go. I didn't have enough money on me to go see a movie, Sandy was still out of town, and I didn't have that many friends. The thought sort of depressed me. I mean I never really thought of it before, but I wasn't all that social. I did have friends in school, I guess, but none I could really hang out with outside of school.

Johnny's been avoiding me lately and I couldn't figure out why. I haven't seen much of Curly either, which was mostly my doing. I missed him, which I hated. I felt weak for missing him.

I stopped walking for a minute trying to gather some idea as to where I was headed. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked around realizing I had walked further than intended. I surveyed my surroundings, taking note of the motels and bars.

I wrapped my arms around my middle, thankful it was still light out. I started to walk back the way I came, hearing a few guys call out to me. I ignored them silently praying they wouldn't bother me. I don't know how I did it but I managed to get lost.

I turned this way and that, finally having to go back to where I just was to start all over again. The sun would be setting soon, the bars were starting to open. I walked over to a payphone, knowing I was gonna have to call someone to come get me, and dreading it.

It was usually Ponyboy who got the lectures about not using his head and this time, I knew it was gonna be me. I groaned as I realized the phone was dead.

"Great." I muttered, shivering as I noticed a man staring at me. I averted my eyes quickly.

"You look lost." I jumped, not expecting the voice to be so close.

"I'm just here meeting some friends," I lied without meeting his eyes.

"This is a pretty rough hangout." He replied and I nodded, thinking that was obvious.

"How about I give you a lift home?" He had obviously seen through my lie.

Was he serious, though? Did he really think I was that stupid? On the other hand what choice did I have? The sun was setting and I didn't want to be stuck here or go on search for another phone. Accepting a ride from him didn't seem any less risky than the alternatives. On the other hand in his car I would be trapped. Here if something happened, I would have some chance.

"Like I said this is a rough neighborhood, don't want to see anything happen to a kid like you." He went on as I stayed silent.

I deliberated. "Okay," I said, finally looking over at him.

I recognized him. I stared hard at him trying to figure out where from. He was older. Older then I first thought. Mid forty's I'd guess.

"I'm Victor," He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Cassie," I replied tentatively putting my hand in his giving it a quick shake.

"I'm parked over here." He told me with, nodding in the direction of his car.

I nodded, feeling safer walking with him, fairly sure no one would bother me with him beside me. Especially considering his size. His car wasn't the nicest and it wasn't the shabbiest it fell somewhere in between. He walked over to the passenger side first, digging his keys out of his jean pocket, and unlocking the door.

I slid inside still slightly wary of him, but also trusting him for a reason I couldn't explain. Maybe it was his eyes. I saw something in his eyes that I saw in my brother's eyes every day. Pain.

That's when it hit me as to how I knew him. He was the father of a girl I once knew. She had died. She was shot in one of the local hangouts.

I told him where I lived and he started driving. He asked me questions, about school, about family, about friends. If it was anyone else his age asking me these kind of questions I would have found it strange, but I had a feeling he was just trying to found a connection to his daughter. At least I was pretty sure that was it.

"We've been driving awhile," I commented, thinking for the first time that I had misjudged the situation.

"You live pretty far."

I hugged the door, fear suddenly kicking in. I know I couldn't have walked that far out.

"No, I don't." I said, my voice sounding panicky"

Victor gave me an odd look that I couldn't really read. I was starting to think I had made a huge mistake by taking the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Get me to 90 that would mean a lot. It's the only way I know if people are still into this story, so if you could just take a few minutes to review that would be awesome.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahh, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was hoping to get too 90 reviews, and I got too 102. *jaw drop* Thanks so much! Awesome.  
><strong>**Oh, and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was saying I wasn't going to update unless I got to that many reviews. D: I didn't mean it like that. I would never do that.  
><strong>**I'm truly sorry. I know their are silent readers out there, and even if I got no reviews, I would still update for you my faithful readers. But reviews are great. bahahaha.**

**As usual a thanks to my beta reader_, Independence Undervalued_, who even though I know she's busy she still takes the time to beta my story. It really means a lot. **

**Also thanks to all the people who are reading my story.  
><strong>**Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are beyond amazing and sweet. **

**Oh and I always forget to put A/N so just remember everything in bold at the beginning and the end are author notes. lmfao. Annnnd since I haven't mentioned it in a few chapters and some people may have forgotten. I do not own _The Outsiders_!**

* * *

><p>I swallowed hard, trying to fight down my rising panic. I was pressed as close to the door as possible, prepared to jump out if need be.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, proud that my voice didn't portray my fear.

"Home," he answered, sounding perplexed.

"I don't want to go to your house." I was mentally preparing myself to jump out of a moving vehicle.

He gave me a look like I was crazy. "I'm taking you to your house."

"Then why are you heading the wrong way?" I challenged.

"I am?" He seemed genuinely confused. "What's your address again?"

I repeated it to him once more and I couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of trick. If it was him trying to get my guard down. Again.

"I'm sorry." His apology sounded sincere. "I must have mixed the numbers up in my head."

I couldn't tell if he truly had made a mistake or if he was putting on an act, but it wasn't long before I started to recognize the houses and I realized we were in my neighborhood. I guess he did just slip-up. I directed him where to turn and before long we were pulling up in front of my house.

"Thank you for the ride." I wasn't as eager to get out of the car as I was five minutes prior. "I'm sorry about your daughter." My voice came out barely a whisper.

"You knew her?" He asked.

"Yes. I mean we weren't best friends, or anything like that, but we hung out a little bit. It was a tragedy what happened to her. It shouldn't have." I pushed open the door and got out.

"Take care, Cassie." He told me before I shut the door. I gave him a nod before he drove away.

It was dark outside. Darker than I thought it would be. Darry wasn't going to be too happy with me. Being out on a school night after dark, especially when no one knew where you were, was a deadly sin in his book. I slowly trudged up to the front door, dragging my feet, not really wanting to face Darry.

He was going to lecture me. Maybe even yell. I walked inside the house, the door making a soft clicking sound as it closed behind me.

"Hi," I murmured, lingering by the front door.

"Hey," Ponyboy answered distractedly, taking a long time to drag his eyes away from the book in front of him. "Hey," He said again, seeming to come back from where ever his mind was, setting down his book. "Where have you been?" He stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to me. "We've been worried about you."

I gave him a strange look. "Out," I shrugged off my jacket and hung it up. This wasn't the first time I've been out later than I should have been. "Why were you worried? And where is everyone?" I was expecting Darry to be waiting to ambush me as soon as I walked in.

"Who was the man you were with?" He asked instead of answering the question. "And they're out looking for you."

"What are you talking about?" I think I would have preferred Darry's lecture over this confusion.

"Steve said he seen you get in a car with some guy," Ponyboy responded. "Darry 'bout flipped out when Steve told him, too."

I shook my head, walking further into the living room. This could not be happening. Stupid Steve.

"Who was he?" Pony prompted.

"I don't know. I got lost he just gave me a ride home. That's all."

"You got in a car with some man you didn't know?" Ponyboy half shouted, causing me to jump. He usually wasn't so vocal.

"Pone, calm down will ya? I'm fine. See?" I said doing a little twirl for emphasis.

He just stared at me like I was completely off my rocker. "Darry's gonna kill you." He mumbled before going back to where he was and snatching his book off the floor, wandering down the hall to his room.

As if on cue, Darry came in. The first look on his face when he saw me was one of relief, which quickly transformed into anger. "What the hell was going through that mind of yours?"

Okay, he was mad. I was expecting this. I just wasn't expecting this much anger and for this reason.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," I replied calmly, sitting on the couch.

Soda had followed Darry into the house and came over to me. He was a lot more relieved than angry. Both were getting on my nerves though. They were turning this into a bigger deal than it was. I returned Sodapop's hug anyway.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. "I mean he didn't hurt you did he? He didn't…touch you or anything?"

"Oh my God, Soda. Of course not! Why would you ask a question like that? I can't understand why you both are acting this way," I stated, even though I could and did understand why they were acting this way.

I glanced over at Darry, who was standing by the open door. "You don't know why we're acting this way?" His voice was quiet. Calm. It sent a shiver up my back. He closed the door and walked closer to me.

"You guys are overreacting." I pushed myself off the couch and walked to the kitchen. He followed.

"Overreacting?" His voice came out in a yell. Obviously he couldn't stay calm long.

"Yes, very much so." I opened the door to the fridge.

I peered over the door just to make sure he was still in the kitchen. I hated when he got all silent.

"Do you know the kind of things that happen to girls like you?"

"Girls like me?" I repeated, closing the fridge and leaning against it.

"Vulnerable, naïve," he paused like he was searching for the right word.

"What other things am I?" I crossed my arms over my chest casually.

He pursed his lips together. "You can't even admit when you're wrong, so add stubborn to the list."

"That's not what you wanted to say."

I wasn't usually stubborn. Any other night I would have apologized. Not tonight, though. I was not going to back down tonight.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now. If you ever pull something like this again I'll..." He didn't finish his threat and just walked out of the kitchen back to the living room.

This time I followed him.

"Tell me what else I am. Y'know besides vulnerable, naive, and stubborn."

"Drop it", he growled out.

I ignored him. "Trashy, maybe that's the word you were looking for?"

"Perfect word."

I gaped slightly at him, not being able to keep up the facade of not caring.

"Darry…," Soda mumbled now beside me.

"You think I'm trashy?" I asked, trying to keep any emotion out of my voice.

"That's not what I meant," Darry said, looking regretful. "I just meant that that guy would think of you as a girl that no one would miss."

I shut my eyes and counted to ten, trying to keep my emotions under control.

"Yeah, because who would miss a trashy girl, right?"

"I said I didn't think you were trashy!"

"So you're saying I'm not trashy, but that's the way I look?" I wasn't backing down.

"Damn it, Cassie. You know what I mean." He wasn't backing down either.

"I'm not sure I do. I'm sorry that I'm a trashy, naïve idiot." My words came out sarcastic.

I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to. Not now.

"Cee cee, he didn't mean it like that," Soda used his soothing voice.

I shifted my weight from one foot to another, wiping at a runaway tear. "I bet you wish he would have turned out to be some murderer and would have killed me. That probably would have made you real happy. Wouldn't have to deal with your trashy sister anymore. Sorry to disappoint you."

I knew that wasn't true, but I was hurt. I dressed conservative compared to most of the girls on this side. I thought a lot of bad things about myself, but trashy wasn't one of them. Even after what I did with Tim.

"Knock it off! That's bullshit and you know it."

"Fuck you," I spat at him, before retreated quickly to my room, and closing my door.

I threw myself on the bed, taking my pillow and covering my face with it. I laid there but the tears didn't come. Neither did anyone. I thought at least Sodapop would come in to check on me.

I rolled onto my side, curling myself into a ball and trying to make myself as small as possible. I would have been able to handle Darry yelling at me, but that? That I couldn't deal with. Maybe I was overreacting. I couldn't tell.

All of a sudden I felt tired and older than my fifteen years. I missed my mom and dad. I missed them and I needed them. That was the first time in a long time I admitted that, even to myself. It wouldn't do any good missing them. I also missed the way Darry used to be. When he was my brother and not someone always barking orders. Finally I fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

xxxxxxx

"You're fucking cheating," I said angrily, throwing my cards down on the table.

Tommy just laughed. "Nup, you just suck at poker, man."

I scowled refusing to believe that. "Fuck you. You cheat and you know it."

"You really are a terrible poker player." Jimmy piped up. "You're face always gives away what kind of hand you have."

I continued to scowl.

"Truth hurts don't it?" Jake asked with a smirk I was just itching to knock off his face.

"Shut up," I grumbled slouching in the chair, clutching my hands so I didn't actually hit him. I knew I could take him, but I wasn't in the mood too.

We rarely fought among each other. That was one of Tim's rules and I broke it the most. If I didn't have the Shepard name I probably would have been out of the gang long ago. Fighting was something I was good at. Too bad it was frowned upon so much or I would have had a goal in life.

"I'm out," I announced, pushing back in the chair and standing up.

"Before I can take all your money, good call," Tommy was studying the cards in his hands. "Oh wait I already did that. If you wanted to stay though, you could always gamble your sister."

He licked his lips before continuing. "Damn Angela's already a foxy little thing, bet you could have a blast with-" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before I had him out of his chair.

I shoved him up against the wall, bracing my hand on his chest to keep him there, while my fist slammed into his face. "You keep my sisters name out of your filthy fuckin' mouth," I warned through gritted teeth.

I allowed someone to yank me away from him. I was breathing heavily as I stared at Tommy, who was wiping blood off his mouth. He glared back at me, but knew better to try to fight me when I was like this. He deserved what he got anyway, and he better know that.

Jimmy's laughter broke me from my thoughts. "You definitely got your fighting skills from Tim if nothing else."

"Don't you forget it," I said as I grabbed my jacket, not taking my eyes off of Tommy just in case he was stupid enough to come after me.

"See ya around, Curly." I heard someone call after me, like nothing out of the usual happened. I shook my head, and breathed deeply, once I was outside, trying to keep my head clear.

Sometimes the anger just took over me. "Rage blackouts" one of the school counselors once described it as. I wish it was a blackout though, so I didn't remember it. But it was different, I knew what I was doing, I just couldn't stop myself from doing it.

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead feeling a headache coming on. I was starting to realize I didn't want to be like Tim, as much as I once did. He was someone who was going to stay here forever. In and out of jail, probably marrying some broad, who was just as big of loser as he was.

I wanted out. I was going to get out. Someday.

I stood in front of Cassie's house deliberating on to knock on the door or not. Screw it, I thought as I walked up to the front door and gave it three solid knocks. I always felt braver after a fight. Too bad the feeling didn't last.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Ponyboy, who had a surprised look on his face. "Hey," he greeted me. "How's it going?"

"Who's home?" I questioned, wanting to knowing what I was going to have to deal with to see Cassie.

"Just me and Cassie," He answered confusion in his voice.

I stepped around him and into the house. "Where's your sister?"

His expression changed, seeming to put two and two together. "Grounded." His voice was colder now.

I started to head to her room, jerking Ponyboy's arm off my shoulder. "Curly get out of here now," I heard Ponyboy from behind me. "Darry's gonna be home soon." His voice held a hint of panic. I ignored him.

I put my hand on the door, removed it and knocked. I would have felt like a jerk just barging in. "I'm naked Ponyboy so just go away and leave me alone!" I stifled a laugh.

"Does that only go for Pony?" I replied loud enough for her to hear, through the door.

I heard footsteps on the other side, before the door was jerked open. "Curly!" Cassie said obviously surprised to see me.

"You're not naked." I pretended to be disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, looking over her shoulder at Ponyboy. He was giving her a look I couldn't really read.

She gave Pony a pleading look before grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me inside of the room and shutting the door.

"You can't be here." She told me.

"Yet here I am."

She leaned around me and locked the door.

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged.

"Curly..."

"Hmmm?" I made my way over to her bed and sat down.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"I dunno," I said truthfully. "You're the only person I really want to see right now, I guess."

She nodded, but didn't push for anything more, which I was grateful for.

"Why are you grounded?" I asked her remembering what Ponyboy said.

"For riding in cars with strangers." She laughed bitterly.

I gave her a questioning look.

"I got lost, a guy offered me a ride home, I took it," she replied.

The tone in her voice warned me not to say anything about it. I figured she got enough talks about safety from her brothers and didn't need one from me.

"Oh."

"Darry's not going to be happy finding you in here."

"I'll leave," I offered not wanting to get her in anymore trouble than she was already in. I started to stand when I felt finger nails lightly digging into my skin.

"You could do that. Or you could stay and just be careful he doesn't catch you."

I stared at her trying to determine if she was serious. She seemed pretty serious.

"What about Ponyboy?"

"He won't tell."

I looked at the door than back at her. "Okay."

"You're a brave one."

"Mock me and I won't stay."

She laughed. "Alright, no mocking Curly."

We were both silent for a few minutes. I wanted to ask what she was thinking about, before I could though, she spoke up.

"Do you think I'm … "

I waited patiently for her to finish her sentence.

"Trashy?" I had to lean in to hear, and was surprised on what she was asking.

"What would you ask that for?"

"Just answer." She paused. "Honestly."

"I think you're the farthest thing from trashy."

"Really?" She asked, a small smile already on her lips.

"Scouts honor."

"You were a scout?"

"Well...no, but it still counts."

Cassie giggled, and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

I could hear Darry's voice clearly as he called out that he was home. Cassie's mouth was still open and I wanted to laugh because it was such a funny sight. I knew better not to though.

"Get in the closet," She managed to snap in a whisper.

I slid inside, listening to the door open, and silently praying that Ponyboy didn't tell his big brother that I was in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummmmm, so what'd you think? Let me know in a review, maybe? Oh and don't forget you don't need an account to review. Thank you guys for reading. <strong>

**Review. ;D**

**Oh and like I said I would never not update because I didn't get so many reviews, but I will beg shamelessly for reviews. So please review? I kid. *Cough* Not really kidding. ;O**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahhh, sorry if this took awhile to get out. I was a little lost for inspiration, but no worries, that passed.**

Okay so I'm working on another story, _Face it, _and I'll be doing my best to divide my devotion to each equally.

**If you have time, leave me your thoughts on this chapter, getting a new review makes me happy. When I'm happy, I update faster. Hint hint. ;D**

**As usual a huge thanks to my Beta_ Independence undervalued_**

**And also a thanks to _Taylorpaige24_**, **for being a faithful reviewer, annnd for actually responding to my rambling messages. Yay her. xD Anyone feel free to PM if you want to tell me what you would like to see happen, or just leave a review, and PM. ;D**

**No but seriously feel free to PM about anything. I love to talk to other greaser lovers. xD  
><strong>

**On with the story. **

* * *

><p>I manged to compose myself and ordered Curly into the closet. Darry could not find a boy in my room. Especially a boy part of the Shepard clan. He would personally pack my bags and then hand me over to the state. I drew in a deep breath, counting to twenty before releasing it, and pulled open my door.<p>

Don't rat me out, Pony. Don't rat me out. I chanted a few times in my mind, trying to send it to his.

I stepped out in the hall, hoping my face didn't reveal that I had a boy hiding in my room. Mom always did say my face was like an open book. Hopefully I learned how to close it over the years.

I walked down the hallway to greet Darry so he wouldn't come to my room.

"Hi Darry!" I said a little to loudly for it to be causal.

"Cassie," he replied as a greeting.

We still weren't exactly on good terms.

"You're home early," I commented.

"Thunder clouds were moving in so the boss sent everyone home."

I nodded. I could tell Darry wasn't to happy about the decision. It was a few hours that he wouldn't get paid for.

"Where's Pony?" He questioned as he shrugged off his jacket and hanging it up.

"In his room would be my guess."

Darry didn't say anything to that. I chewed on my bottom lip, not sure what to say too fill the awkward silence.

"I'm gonna get a nap in before dinner." He said more to himself than to me.

I nodded once and walked back to my room.

"I told you to wait in the closet," I hissed upon walking back through the door and seeing Curly perched atop my bed.

"I got bored in there."

"And getting your head bashed in would entertain you?"

He scoffed and in return, I snorted. When he simply smirked, I decided to turn away, tired of the game, and grabbed a chair shoving it in front of the bedroom door.

Better safe than sorry.

"Can't disappoint big brother anymore than you already have, can ya?"

"Shut up," I muttered.

He laughed. "Just think if he knew all your secrets."

"Shut up," I repeated, whirling to face him. "You don't know anything."

I stared at him, daring him to say anything else. He stared back, but I wasn't sure what he was trying to say through his stare though.

He was the first to look away.

"You're right, I don't know anything. I'm sorry, okay?"

I was a little surprised at how fast he apologized, but I hid it well. Continuing to stare at him, trying to decide if he was really sorry or just yanking my chain, and looked down finally decided it didn't matter.

I sat down beside him, and folded my hands in my lap, thinking about what he said.

Darry would never forgive me if he found out about Tim, which was bound to happen. Now I have the other Shepard in my room, on my bed. I dug myself a big ol' hole and was burying myself in it.

I should tell Curly to leave, should make him go out the window. I couldn't bring myself to though. I wanted him here. Even if he could be a jerk at times, he still made me feel less lonely.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed and slid a little higher up, turning my head to look at Curly. Noticing that his nose was slightly crooked, I wondered how many times it has been broken. He caught me staring at him and a smile curved his lips, causing me to smile back.

I boldly leaned forward and brushed my lips softly against his. He responded eagerly pressing his lips more roughly to mine, gradually working his tongue into my mouth.

A moan escaped my lips causing me to blush and I could feel Curly's lips turn into a smirk.

I shivered in excitement, allowing him to push me back on the bed. I slid my hands underneath his shirt, allowing my finger tips to explore the contorts of his back while his tongue explored the contorts of my mouth.

I was more confident than last time, and it wasn't long before my tongue was in his mouth. He tasted of tobacco, and chocolate, and most of all - he tasted real.

He broke the kiss when my breathing started to become ragged, and I sucked fresh air into my lungs. It wasn't long before I was bringing his lips back to mine.

Darry being right down the hall made it oddly more thrilling. I dragged my fingers down his stomach, resting them on his belt buckle, and was working to get it undone when he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I studied his face, which was flushed; his lips were red and swollen.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. I thought it was pretty obvious as to what we were doing.

"Things were getting pretty heated."

I nodded slowly. "Is that a bad thing?" I questioned timidly.

"I dunno." He said as he pushed himself off of me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ran a hand through my hair, and smoothed down my shirt, trying not to reveal the rejection I was feeling.

This was the second guy to reject me in the same week.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he sighed.

"What's wrong than?" I asked again, moving over to him, and sitting on my knees in front of him, forcing him to look at me.

"It just..."

"It's just what?" I snapped, starting to get irritated. "It's just you can't make up your mind about what you want?"

He didn't agree, but he didn't disagree either.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not some toy you can play with when ever you're bored, and just shove back in the toy chest when you're done!"

His eyes flashed in anger. "Keep your voice down," he growled out, his eyes shifted to the door.

"What? Afraid that _big brother_ is going to find one of my secrets?"

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm sick of this."

"Oh and what's that, darlin'?" His words were thick with sarcasm.

"One minute you want me, then you don't, than you do again. Which one is it?"

"I want you, okay? I'm just not sure I want all the baggage you come with."

"Baggage?"

"You're just so desperate for attention."

I gaped at him.

Desperate? Trashy? Bad in bed? I'm starting to think I'm a lot worse than I originally thought. I pressed my fists to my eyes, trying to keep the tears inside, and shook my head side to side.

"I'm not trying to be mean." His voice was softer now. "That was a bad choice of a word. I'm just trying to understand."

"Leave," I told him, pointing a finger towards the window. "Right now."

"I'm not going anywhere. I didn't mean it like that, just let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanations, I just want you out!"

"Cassie...please just listen."

"I don't want to listen. Don't make me scream."

"Go right ahead. You're the one who invited me in. Wanna alert your brothers of that, do it, I'm not going anywhere though, until we talk."

I turned away from him, knowing the tears would come, and I wouldn't be able to stop them. Was this the kind of hurt I would have to get use to? Is this the price I have to pay for falling for Curly?

"Fine, I'll leave. You stay. Have fun." I walked to the window, and started to push it open, when I felt his hands on my arm. He turned me towards him, forcing me to look at him.

"What?" My voice came out wobbly. "More insults?"

"I'm just trying to understand you."

"Understand what?" I mumbled miserably.

"What you're looking for. What are you searching for? What did you want from, Tim? What do you want from me?"

I rubbed at my eyes. "I'm not sure what I wanted from your brother, I guess it was flattering that he liked me. It made me feel good for a little while. But I don't want anything from you, I don't expect anything. ." I told him honestly. "I don't want anything from you, just you." I whispered the last part.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to be straight with you, and if you still want me afterwards than so be it."

"I'm listening."

"I have my own life, you'll be part of it, I guess, but some things will still be kept separate. I like to fight, I'm not going to stop for anyone. I won't give up smoking, and I drink occasionally."

"Are you done?" I questioned after a minute or so of silence.

"Yeah."

"My turn?"

He gave a slight nod.

"No other girls," I said simply. I may not have been happy with him fighting or drinking, but I wasn't about to try to change him. I fell for him the way he was.

I still felt hurt that he said I was desperate, but blurting stuff out was just another thing about him that I would have to deal with.

"Okay, he agreed.

"Okay." I echoed, a small smile playing on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what did you guys think. Lemme know by clicking the button below!<strong>

Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it. I hope you have a wonderful celebration of our God.

And Happy Holidays to those of you who celebrate something else. I hope you guys also have a great holiday season!

Lots of love to all my readers. You guys rock.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is more of I guess you can say filler chapter, just a chapter to get ready for the upcoming chapters that are going to be more action packed and drama filled. ;D**

**Nonetheless I would still love to hear your guys thoughts, and would love to know what you guys want to happen.**

**As usual big thanks to my beta _Independence Undervalued. _**

**And of course a thanks to the ones who read, review, added this story to their favorites and alerts. You guys rock.** **Hopefully I'll have a new chapter out in the next few days. **

* * *

><p>I couldn't wipe the smile off my face no matter how hard I tried. Smiling right now would be suspicious because I was grounded. I had no reason to smile. My jaw was actually starting to ache considering it had been awhile since I smiled this much.<p>

Slipping out of my bedroom, I walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open after giving a few knocks to make sure nobody was inside. No one who uses this bathroom knows how to lock a door apparently and I walked in on a lot of stuff that I'm still trying to get over.

Staring at myself in the mirror made me smile wider, for the first time I liked what I saw. Sure, my hair was kind of a mess and my makeup was smudged, but my eyes almost looked like they were sparkling.

I was startled out of my admiration when there was a knock at the door. "One minute," I called out, grabbing the brush and running it through my hair a few times, making myself a little more presentable to the outside world.

Pulling open the door, I stepped out and slid past Sodapop, who was the one trying to get in. Seeing this as one of my only opportunities to talk to Ponyboy about keeping his mouth shut, I went into his room.

"Hey Ponyboy!" I greeted enthusiastically trying to get on his good side. "Doing homework?"

"Yes and I have a lot, so if you don't mind." He looked pointedly at the door, which tipped me right off that he was mad.

"Awww, don't be like that Pone." I fell back on his bed, a small smile still playing on my lips.

"Be like what exactly?" He asked icily.

I finally lost the smile. He had nothing to be sore about so I didn't know why he was being this way.

I sighed in exasperation. "What is the matter?"

"What was he doing here, Cassie?" He threw down his pencil and turned to look at me. "Were you two in your bedroom doing..." He trailed off turning a noticeable red.

"Were we what?" I questioned before realizing what he meant. "Oh my god! No, Pony we weren't, we were just talking."

"Talking? You expect me to believe a Shepard came here, went into your room, just to talk?" I could hear the skepticism in his voice, which irritated me.

I rolled my eyes."Yes I expect you to believe it, because it's the truth." Partially, I added mentally. "And he isn't just a Shepard. He's his own person."

"You sound like such an idiot right now."

My jaw dropped slightly. "Excuse me? In what way do I sound like an idiot?"

"Ugh!" He was starting to get frustrated, but I didn't care because so was I.

First he insinuated that I would have _sex_ in my bedroom, with my two brothers in the house, and then call me an idiot.

"You're not going to tell Darry about today, right?"

"No, I won't."

"Thank you," I said stiffly, pushing myself to my feet.

"This was a one time deal though? I mean he's not coming back, whatever this was it's done?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Curly isn't as bad as you're trying to make him out to be." I said instead of answering. "You're his friend." I reminded him.

"That's different If he goes and hangs out with other friends it's not going to affect me."

"You're saying he's going to cheat on me?"

I watched Ponyboy shift in his seat. "Would it be considered cheating?"

I walked towards the door, before turning slowly to face him. "We're dating." I told him slowly. "So yes it would be cheating."

I sort of resented how shocked Ponyboy looked, but he quickly cleared the expression on his face.

"What are you going to tell Darry, or Soda for that matter?"

I stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that.

"I mean if he's not that bad of a guy, then no point in hiding it."

"You know I can't tell Darry."

"Oh, and why's that?" He taunted softly.

This wasn't Ponyboy, this was so unlike him. He was trying to hurt me and I didn't know why.

"Because he's closed minded, and judgmental, and you're turning out to be just like him." My words came out clipped and angry, but I could also hear the hurt in them, which made me even angrier.

"Steve is right, you are a brat." That hit a nerve and that satisfied me.

He jumped up from his spot in the chair. "I'm really sorry for caring about you and not wanting to see you hurt!"

"You just can't stand to see me happy," I spat out. "I was happy and you just had to ruin it."

"No, Cass." He was shaking his head slowly. "No, you can't actually believe that."

I fought the tears back with difficulty. "Then why are you trying to ruin my happiness? You know Curly isn't as bad as his brother."

"But he's going to be." His words were gentle now.

I went back to my room, the smiling issue now taken care of.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I grabbed a pillow and putt it over my head, trying to block out some of the sunlight. I groaned tossing it aside and pushed myself into sitting position, knowing I couldn't stay in bed any longer. I didn't get much sleep last night, or the night before that, or the night before that, for that matter. These last couple nights, I spent at Cassie's.

We had it timed pretty perfectly. I would show up at her window around eleven and would leave a little before five. I felt kind of bad that Cassie had to get up and go to school while I got to come home and sleep. I offered for her to come to my place for the day, catch up on some sleep, but she turned down the invitation, I kind of figured she would.

I stretched, working out all the kinks in my muscles, before setting out to find the time and something to eat.

I checked the time first and saw I still had a few hours before I had to meet Cassie at school. I guess I could head over to the diner and see if some of the gangs there. I was about to walk out of the door when I noticed a figure perched on the couch.

"Angela, what the hell are you doing home, you should be in school."

"I could say the same thing to you," she snapped.

"Don't be a wise ass."

"Better than being a dumb ass," she shot back.

Oh yeah, she's definitely a Shepard.

"I'm serious. What are you doing out of school?" I went to sit next to her and realized that her eyes were puffy.

I instantly felt angry. There were a few things I couldn't tolerate and my baby sister being hurt was at the top of the list.

"_Now_ you care what happens to me?"

"What are you talking about, Angel? I always care."

She huffed in response and turned away from me.

Angie was quite the little drama queen. Every problem, everything she did, always had to be bigger than it was.

"You should be in school." I said, not knowing what else to say. I was starting to think all girls were crazy and I got thrown right in the middle of the craziest two.

"Where were you last night?"

I was a little taken aback by the question. "What'cha talking 'bout?"

"You weren't here, where were you?"

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Why does it matter?"

"I was scared so I went into you 'nd Tim's room, neither one of you was there." Her tough facade was starting to fade.

"What scared you?"

She shrugged.

I nudged her with my shoulder. "You're a Shepard, Angie. Shepard's don't get scared."

She sniffed, but nodded.

"Now why ain't you in school," I asked yet again.

"You never go, why do I have to?"

"Because you're better than me."

"I am not."

"Yeah, you are, Angie. No one will give two fucks if I'm at school, but you, you can be different. You can be something."

I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe a word I said. That made me sad. She had already given up on herself and she wasn't even thirteen.

"You sound like a coward, Ang."

She glared at me, and their was a fire in her eyes. "I'm no coward."

"You're running from school, like a coward."

"I'm not running."

"Damn straight you're not because you're a Shepard, and Shepard's never run, because only cowards run, and we ain't no cowards-"

"Because we're not afraid of anything," she finished.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Not a lot happened in this chapter I know, but I would still love to know what you guys thought. Review. Maybe get me to 115? More would be cool to, I'm not picky. Even a few reviews make me happy keep that in mind. `<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on it.  
>Thanks goes out to my beta, check out her stories Independence Undervalued. <strong>

* * *

><p>I was nervous. My eyes kept on darting to my closed door. What if something happened, causing them to come into my room, just to find it empty? Ponyboy could come in to apologize see I'm not here, and jump to a bunch of conclusions.<p>

Fat chance of that happening.

I ran a hand through my hair as I paced back and forth in front of my window. Then I remembered I probably just messed up the hair I spent the last hour working on in one swift movement. I picked up my mirror off the desk and was relieved to see my hair still in tact.

I touched up my lipstick, dropped it back in my purse, and slung it over my shoulder. Going back over to the window I leaned against the wall, waiting for the signal. As I waited I was plagued with a second thoughts. Curly sneaking in and me sneaking out were two very different things.

I jumped when I heard the rap on the window even though I was expecting it. Taking in a deep breath in a attempt to calm my nerves some. I pushed the window open and looked out at Curly.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea," I whispered out into the night air.

"Don't give me that, you're already grounded what more can happen?"

I sighed as I realized that he did have a point. "I'm nervous," I admitted.

I heard him chuckle in response. Jerk.

"Ain't nothin' to be worried about, babe. Get your ass out here, 'fore I come in there and drag you out."

I heard the smile in his voice. Sighing again, I stuck one leg through the window and then the other, trying to keep my skirt from revealing anything. I was pretty sure I didn't have to worry considering the only light came from my bedroom window. I felt two strong hands on my waist and was lifted down to the ground.

"Hi there," I grinned, lightly planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hi yourself," he replied, duplicating my grin.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"You're have fun. 'Sides it's 'bout time you met some of my buddies."

I was pretty curious about his friends. Plus, I was tired of only getting to spend time with him in my room and for a few minutes after school. I was also flattered that he wanted to show me off.

**XxXxX**

I led Cassie to the car I parked about a block away.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked like I knew she would.

"It's a friends," I answered, which was mostly the truth.

"You're not old enough to drive," she pointed out.

"So?"

"Curly..."

"Cassie, relax. I can drive better than most of the fuckers who are old enough to drive."

She shook her head, but got in the car without another word, which I was grateful for. My foot was itching to press down on the accelerator, but for Cassie's sake I resisted the urge and just drove about ten miles an hour above the speed limit.

"You look real pretty tonight," I mentioned as I was looking for a good station to settle on. I swear I could see her blush despite the darkness.

"Thank you," she said softly.

I loved that she would just take the compliment and leave it at that. I hated chicks who would disagree with one. What do they want me to tell them? Maybe you could stand to lose a few pounds, or that dress doesn't look as good on you as I first thought it did?

It wasn't long before I found a song I liked, and started to sing along to it, hoping it would loosen up Cassie a little bit. It worked and soon she was singing her heart out along with me.

_Ooh, baby, baby. Where did our love go? Ooh, don't you want me? Don't you want me no more? Ooh, baby. Baby, baby. Where did our love go? And all your promises of a love forever more._

We were both in real good moods when I parked on the street, close to where the party was being held. I took her hand when we were both out of the car and started pulling her along behind me.

"Where are we going?' she questioned.

"Lake. That's where the party's at." It was too cold to go swimming of course, but the lake was still a great place to go to party. It was so far out that no one would complain about the noise.

"Relax," I said giving Cassie's hand a small squeeze, feeling her start to tense up. "It'll be fun."

"Hey Benny," I called out, clapping him on the back when I was close enough. "This is Cassie," I introduced. I wanted to add my girl, but she didn't think it was the right time to go public.

"Nice to meet ya, Cass-ie," he said drawing out her name.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"This is my cousin, Leslie." Benny jerked his thumb to a girl who took a step forward and managed to trip over nothing. Instinctively I put my hands out to grab her and helped her to her feet with a laugh.

"Woah, you need to lay off the sauce there, doll."

She blushed and looked to Benny with a confused look on her face.

"He's talking about booze, Les," he told her with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't drink, I'm just clumsy," she explained, her cheeks still pink.

I laughed again. "I'm Curly, this is Cassie."

She nodded. "I know who you are."

"Of course you do." I winked at her, while pulling a pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket.

I felt a tug on my hand and turned to look at Cassie, who was scowling.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, and allowed Cassie to pull me away. She seemed much happier when she saw some girls she knew from school.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," I told her, leaving her with her friends and grabbed a beer from one of the coolers, taking a seat on the hood of someones car. I downed it quickly and tossed it on the ground.

"Here," I looked up to see Leslie, holding out another bottle to me.

I took it from her with a mumbled thanks and expertly popped the cap off. Drinking slowly from it my eyes scanned the crowd for Cassie. I really hoped this chick didn't follow me around all night.

"Excuse me," I said getting up and making my way back over to Cassie's friends. "Where'd Cassie go?" I asked one of them.

The broad shrugged. "I dunno a guy started talking to her. I'm not sure where they went. He was cute, though," she finished, giggling.

"Do you know where?" I was hoping I didn't sound to jealous or suspicious.

I felt anger boiling inside of me when I spotted her leaning against a tree, talking to some punk. She took the cigarette he was holding out and actually took a drag. I stalked over to them.

"Cassie, what are you doing? You don't smoke."

"Lighten up, Curly, it's a party," she coughed.

I clenched my hands at my sides. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Raymond." What a stupid name. "Raymond this is my friend Curly." Her boyfriend I wanted to yell.

"Shepard, right?" he questioned.

"How'd you know that, 'cause I sure as fuck don't know who you are." Yeah, I was being pretty rude, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

He just laughed. "You look just like your brother."

Of course. He _would_ know my brother.

"How old are you?" I asked.

He smiled and I swear I could see the evil behind it. "Twenty one," he answered.

"You know Cassie's only fifteen."

"She told me."

"Why the hell would a twenty-one-year-old want to hang out with a fifteen year old?"

"You're brothers twenty, isn't he? Some of the boys he hangs around are younger, and I'm sure you hang around a lot of older kids too. What's the difference? Besides Cassie seems very mature for her age." He flashed her a smile.

I looked at her and she was blushing. What the fuck was going on here?

I did not trust this guy one bit. Was Cassie really that naive not to know that he was bad news? Than it hit me like a slap in the face, she dug bad boys.

But she couldn't actually be into this candyass, could she be?

"Hey Curly, man," I heard Benny calling. "Come throw the ball around with us."

I looked at Cassie. "Go play," she urged. "Have fun."

"Yeah, I can keep her company," Raymond piped in and it took all my self control not to bash the beer bottle into his head and drag Cassie away by the arm.

I turned and walked away, hoping the game would turn into tackle because I really needed to hit something.

We play for awhile, but finally we call it quits because we're all sweaty and tired. I look around for Cassie and finally spotted her, laughing at something that dip shit said. He handed her a beer which she took. What's going on with her?

I turned my attention to Leslie who was standing in front of me.

"Thought you didn't drink."

"I don't...this is for you...you looked pretty hot out there...I don't mean like that...I just meant you were all sweaty..."

I took the bottle from her and took a long swing. "I bet I did look hot, thanks for the compliment," I said with a cocky smirk.

"You know what I meant," she replied with a small laugh.

My eyes went back over to Cassie and I caught her staring at me, but she quickly looked away. I noticed her eyes looked sad. Good; she should feel bad. Then that fucker handed her a piece of paper and if his phone number was on it then I swore heads were going to roll.

I turned my attention back to the cute chick in front of me. "Where's Benny?"

"With his girlfriend."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"How 'bout you give me your number and we can hang sometime?"

I felt kind of bad the way her eyes lit up, considering I was only using her to get back at Cassie for flirting with the king of assholes.

"That would be rad!"

"You have a pen and paper?"

She ruffled through her purse and came up with a pen and took my hand, scribbling down her number on it.

I tipped back the bottle and finished off the rest of the beer, tossed the empty bottle into the grass and went on searching for something harder.

Fuck it, I was already on my way to being wasted, why not do it right? I was completely fucked up and lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag off of it. My eyes kept traveling back to Cassie and the depression started to hit. Every time my eyes met hers, she looked away. It was clear that she was pissed, but I didn't care 'cause so am I.

Why wouldn't she come over and talk to me? She'd been talking to that dude all not, acting like I don't even exist. Am I losing her to that pansy in leather? God, I hoped not. When she made the no girls rule, I guess I should have made the no boys rule.

I figured it was time to go and I knew I couldn't drive home, considering I could barely walk.

"Chris, you drunk?" I asked one of my buddies.

"Naw, I haven't drank for a few hours."

"Mind giving me a ride home?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." I went to get Cassie.

"C'mon I have a friend who's giving us a ride home."

She nodded and started to stand up, but stumbled and that bastard put his hands on my girlfriend. That was it. I had it with him.

I pushed his hands off of her. "I've got her," I nearly growled out.

I put my arm around her to keep her steady, she wasn't doing too good.

"I've got her, dude, run along home." I said.

He looked amused, making me want to hit him even more. "Did you say, dude?"

"You heard me, _dude."_

He had the nerve to roll his eyes and smile at Cassie. "Call me sometime, Cass, and I'll teach you how to ride, just like we talked about. Have a good night."

Then Leslie comes bounding up to me. "It was nice meeting you, Curly. I hope you call me, so we can get together soon."

Cassie groaned and I tightened my grip on her.

"Sure, we'll do that. Later."

I helped her to Chris's car and lowered her into the backseat before getting in beside her. I was going to have to come back for the car tomorrow. I directed Chris to take us to my house, knowing Cassie couldn't go home like this. She didn't protest when we got there and was able to make it to the front door with out my help.

"What was your deal tonight?" she asked as soon as the door was shut behind us.

That made me mad.

"My deal? You're the one who's suppose to be my girlfriend, but every time I looked, you were all over that fucker."

"You didn't seem to mind when you were flirting with that girl all night!" She screamed back at me. I wish she would lower her voice, seeing as I had no clue who was home.

"I wasn't flirtin' with no one. You were the one who was blushin' and giggling at that bastards every fuckin' word."

"You started it with that stupid girl. I saw the way you looked at her."

That was bullshit. I didn't even notice Leslie until Cassie decided she preferred Raymond's company to mine.

"Yeah and watch me finish it! You will not call him. Do you understand me? Over my dead body will you call him."

Her eyes got wide, but she kept her voice low. "Are you trying to tell me who I can and can't talk to, Curly?"

"Damn straight I am. He's bad news Cassie. Are you really that stupid not to see it?"

"You're in a gang. You've been picked up by the cops how many times? I really don't think you are one to judge."

I clenched my jaw. "Also," I went on like she didn't say anything. "I don't want you drinking and smoking no more. It's not you. What are you trying to pull?"

She went and sat down on the old beat up couch. "Let's see if I understand this," she said slowly, drawing out the syllables. "You can drink, but I can't? You can smoke, but I can't? You can make friends with the opposite sex, but I can't? You can be friends with people older than you, but I can't? Anything else you want to add that you can do, but I can't?"

I sighed. It did sound kind of bad when she put it like that.

"Cass..."

"Just forget it. If I wanted to be treated like a child I would have went somewhere with Darry." And with that she walked out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of Raymond? Think Leslie is going to play a bigger part.<strong>

**I would love some input from you guys. Don't forget to review if you have the time. Thanks. It doesn't have to be a long one or anything.**


	19. Chapter 19

**That was a pretty fast update for me, don't ya think? Reward me with reviews?  
>Nothing to exciting in this chapter, but still leave your thoughts at the door er well review thing.<br>**

**Like always thanks to my beta _Independence Undervalued._**  
><strong>And of course a thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and alerted this story. You guys keep me writing. So thanks. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Just forget it. If I wanted to be treated like a child I would have went somewhere with Darry." Without waiting for his response, I turned and walked out the door.<p>

As I walked the anger started to dissolve some, and was being replaced with guilt. I overreacted. I knew that. Curly hadn't talked to Leslie any different then he did any other girl. Lowering myself to the ground, I covered my face with my hands, grateful that no tears were coming. I couldn't believe how stupid I acted tonight.

She was innocent, though. That's what kept running through my mind. She was innocent and I wasn't. Not anymore. I officially was like every other girl on this side of town. When I walked out of the house I was thinking that he was the one who should apologize to me, but now I wasn't so sure.

I don't know how long I was sitting there when I felt someone sitting next to me. I automatically knew it was Curly without having to look over.

Opening my mouth, I drew in a deep breath, afraid what was about to come next. "I'm sorry," I whispered my voice trembling slightly. I wasn't ready to lose him, but also wouldn't blame him if he decided I was to much trouble.

I leaned into his embrace when I felt his arm go around my waist. "I'm sorry too. The way I treated you, what I said to you. It was fucked up."

I nodded, wanting to sigh in relief.

"I guess I went a little crazy when I saw you talking to I-think-I'm-so-cool-when-in-fact-I'm-a-complete-jackass."

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of my mouth. He really was jealous of Raymond. "Yeah, I know the feeling. I felt the same way when I saw you talking to that girl."

"Did you really like that guy?"

I shook my head. "He was kind of a arrogant jerk. I was just trying to make you jealous."

"I'm kind of an arrogant jerk too." Curly said.

"Yes you are." I smiled. "But you're my arrogant jerk. Maybe parties just aren't for us."

He chuckled. "You might be right about that."

Turning my body towards his, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Never talk to me the way you did earlier again."

"I won't, I promise. But I'm asking you to stay away from Raymond, I don't trust him, and it's not because I'm jealous. There's just something not right about him."

"Alright," I agreed. I got to my feet and tugged on his hand. "Let's go back to your house. I don't feel like facing Darry tonight."

I woke up sometime later feeling sick to my stomach. Scrambling out of the bed, I managed to get into the bathroom and the lid of the toilet up before I started throwing up. When I was done I leaned my back against the bathtub, trying to keep the room from spinning. Please God if you make this stop I will never drink again, I swear. What was I thinking?

I curled up right there on the bathroom floor, whimpering. Why did people drink if it makes you this miserable? I couldn't help but wonder.

I really hoped no one had to use the bathroom anytime soon. All I would need was Tim, or Curly's mom to come in here and see how pathetic I was.

As I laid there I remembered the events of the night. I didn't like the way Curly yelled orders at me earlier. That's probably the way Tim and maybe even his step-dad talked to him. It wasn't okay. It wasn't okay for me to throw his mistakes in his face either.

I felt like crap. I forced myself off the cold floor and looked in the mirror. I looked like crap too. Great.

I rinsed out my mouth, and made my way back into Curly's room, where he was of course sleeping soundly. Why wasn't he up throwing up too? I lay down next to him, but no matter how hard I tried the sleep wouldn't come. I kept on looking over at the bed that was thankfully empty. It was the bed I had laid in not to long ago. I moved closer to Curly, for once not allowing myself to drown in mistakes.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have because there was bright light shining on my face, making my head pound harder then it already was.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, where I splashed cold water on my face. Instead of helping it just made me feel worse, now I was also could along with everything else. When I walked out of the bathroom, my body connected with something solid. I would have fallen if it wasn't for the two arms that reached out and caught me.

"What, back for round two?"

My breath caught in my throat and I struggled with my breathing for a few seconds. I had been doing such a good job of avoiding him, but that was until I was stupid enough to step into the lions lair.

Tim was smirking, knowing the discomfort he was causing. I couldn't find my voice to tell him that I wasn't here for him but for Curly. "Fancy meeting you here," I managed to get out around the lump in my throat and wanted to kick myself for how dumb that sounded.

"Not too fancy meetin' someone in their own house."

"What's going on here?" I turned my head at the sound of Curly's voice and realized for the first time that Tim still had his arms around me.

"Just keeping your girlfriend from falling," Tim said brightly.

So he _did_ know about me and Curly. I broke away from him and took a few steps towards Curly. "Morning," I murmured, hoping my voice didn't betray how queasy I was feeling inside.

"Sleep okay?" Curly finally asked his eyes moving to where Tim once stood.

"I slept great, thanks." That was a lie; his mattress was in pretty bad condition.

I reached for his hands and held them loosely in mine, trying to shake off my encounter with Tim. It was a relief though to know I had no existing feelings for him. I just hoped Curly knew that too. "I need to get home."

"Give me a minute and I'll walk you."

The walk was silent, but I didn't think too much of it. I didn't feel like talking and Curly drank more then I did so he probably felt worse than me.

"Time to face the music." Curly said with a smile.

"Do you think I could just sneak back through the window?"

"They probably figured out that you're gone."

I gnawed at my bottom lip nervously. "Darry's gonna be really mad."

"I can come in with you."

I was about to laugh until I realized he was serious. "That will help my situation how?"

"I dunno. We can get everything out in the open now. I mean he's already going to be pissed at you so why not?"

I looked back at the house before turning my eyes back on him. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>*Announcer voice* Will Darry try to kill Curly? Will Curly ever rob that liquor store? Will Ponyboy ever get jumped?<strong>

**To find out this questions and more tune in next week. I kid. xD ;D But REVIEW. ;D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Another fast update. Check me out I'm on a roll. ;D  
>Hmmm since this is my twentieth chapter how about twenty reviews to go with it? <strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I'm sure that's going to happen, but still review?<strong> **Let's see how long it takes me to get to 150 reviews?  
>I should have another update out soon. Thanks for reading.<br>And thanks to Independence Undervalued for rocking as a beta reader. **

* * *

><p>Truth be told, I was pretty surprised that Cassie actually agreed to telling her brothers about us. I was expecting for her to go on about how it wasn't the right time or some shit like that, but her agreeing threw me for a loop. I followed her up the front porch, grabbed her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She paused in front of the door. I was almost sure she was going to back out.<p>

"He might try to hit you," she whispered.

I figured that much, but settled for saying, "I know."

I heard her sigh."It's just he's my brother, Curly...he always took care of me. When I was six he dragged a sleeping bag into my room and camped out on my floor when I was convinced there was someone living in my closet. Mom and Dad told me that it wasn't possible, but Darry didn't just write it off as a silly kids fear. He took it seriously."

I stared at her not understanding what she was trying to say. He was a good big brother; I never doubted that.

"Okay..." I waited for her to continue, not really sure what she was telling me.

"You're my boyfriend, Curly, and I'm happy about that but he's my brother. You know if you had to, you would choose Angela or Tim over me and I couldn't blame you because I would do the same.

I mulled that over in my mind. If her brothers didn't like me, she wasn't going to fight it? She was just going to let them decide who she could and couldn't date? I furrowed my brows. Hell, I know we haven't been dating all that long but I thought a meant a little more to her.

"Why are we botherin' doing this? Ya know they won't approve of me and that's that. Why bother wastin' everyone's fuckin' time?"

"I never said any of that," she protested. "I'm just saying I would appreciate if you would do your best to ensure a fight doesn't break out."

"I'm not going to run in there waving my fists in the air if that's what you mean," I retorted.

"That's all I ask," she replied with a fake sweet smile.

I chuckled a little bit lighting up a weed, but dropped it to the ground after taking only a couple puffs.

"If he does end up taking a swing at you...could you maybe not fight back?" I had to lean in a little to hear her, her voice was so low.

She was asking me not to fight back. Just sit back and take it. I never backed down from a fight. When I knew I was going to get my ass handed to me, I still fought with all my might. Was I willing to do that now? Just sit back while I was getting the tar beating out of me? I wasn't liking the hold this girl seemed to have on me. I wanted to break it, but I couldn't. And there was my answer. I would do my best not to fight back and I told her that. I also told her there were no promises though and with that, she pushed open the front door and stepped inside.

I walked in right behind her, my eyes surveying the surroundings. The big one, Darry, stood leaning on the kitchen table, talking to the medium sized one, Sodapop. They both looked up when the door shut behind us.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said hurriedly before either one could say anything. They didn't seem to notice me yet so I slouched against the wall, waiting.

Darry straightened up bringing himself to his full height and fuck me if I wasn't intimidated. Not that I would show it. Soda also stood up from the table.

"You promised Cee-cee," Sodapop said taking, a few steps towards her before stopping in front of her.

"I couldn't help but snort a laugh. I mean Cee-cee? Come on; I'm only human.

Shit. Now all eyes were on me.

"How's it going?" I asked breezily, acting like I didn't have a care in the world. Acting being the key word, of course.

"You have thirty seconds to explain where you were all night." Darry was talking to Cassie but his eyes were trained on me. I casually rolled my head so I was staring at the ceiling.

Cassie's eyes wondered nervously over to Darry. "I don't have an explanation. I shouldn't have sneaked out."

"Damn right you shouldn't have," Darry barked out and Soda gave him a look I couldn't really read.

"Then why did you?" Soda asked, his tone more gentle than his brothers.

She shrugged. "Because you never let me do anything."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Cassie." Darry's voice was low and firm.

"Darry we agreed..." Soda warned softly, causing me to laugh again. They sounded like an old married couple instead of two brothers. Cassie shot me a look and I started to fake cough trying to cover up my laughter.

"Why is he here, Cass? Afraid we'd try to kill you so you decided to bring a witness?" I pushed myself off the wall while Darry talked and stood up as straight as I could.

"I imagine she brought me here so you could officially meet her boyfriend." I was starting to think convincing Cassie to sneak out didn't put me on the best foot with her older brothers.

Darry stared at me for a long time. I didn't flinch. I just stared right back at him waiting for him to say something. Cassie had stepped in front of me, which kind of irritated me. I didn't need her protecting me. He finally turned on his heel and walked out of the room. I stared at his retreating back.

"He doesn't have a gun, right?" I questioned once he was out of the room.

Cassie ignored me, turning all her attention to Soda. "What's going on?"

Soda just sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair. "We thought if Darry started yelling right when you walked in the door it would just make you want to rebel more."

"You think I'm rebelling?" There was definite shock in her voice.

I don't know if she was shocked because of that or just in general. I was pretty shocked myself. I thought things were going to get a lot more heated - that's what I prepared for. Had Cassie misjudged the situation and just thought they'd be angrier than they actually were?

"I'm not rebelling, Soda..." She paused like she was searching for the right word. "I'm just growing up."

Soda nodded, but kept quiet.

"How'd you guys figure out I was gone anyway?" Now curiosity was evident in her voice.

"Two-Bit came over in the middle of the night saying he saw you at some party talking to some guy," he explained.

"Surprised Darry didn't come and drag me home."

"He was all set too. I talked him out of it. Thought that would just push you further away. I remember the thrill I got when Mom and Dad told me not too do something and I did it."

"Huh," I spoke up. "I never really thought about that before, but I guess breaking the laws pretty thrilling."

Cassie gave me a strange look and Soda glared at me. I thought I'd just edge into the conversation a little bit to get one of them to like me. I suppose talking about breaking the law wasn't the way to do that though.

Darry finally walked back into the room. "I wanna talk to him alone," he said, nodding his head towards me.

Cassie was already shaking her head. "No way."

"Go on," I told her. "I'll be fine."

She deliberated a long moment before turning to Darry. "Remember it's me who you're mad at. He didn't do anything so you don't do anything."

I smiled at how intimidating she tried making her voice and how much she failed. She gave me a small smile before walking down the hall and into her room.

"Sit down," Darry ordered and I complied without hesitation. Without his approval, I had a good feeling me and Cassie would be over rather soon. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants, not sure what was suppose to happen now.

Darry wasn't saying anything and neither was hos brother. I was kind of hoping that Pony was there. At least I might've had one person on my side.

"You wanted to talk to me." I decided to remind him.

Darry reminded me of a lion just waiting for that weak moment to pounce, but just like that my view on him changed because I realized he was nervous. He was as nervous as I was, if not more so. I finally realized he never had to do this before - talk to the boyfriend of his younger sister. He wasn't her father and he obviously had no clue what to say or do.

"I really do care about, Cassie. I mean I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't." I looked from one brother to the next. "I mean I'm not gonna lie, sometimes she can drive me insane and you guys must know how that is cause you live with her, ya know? But I dunno, I think she brings out the best in me."

Darry said simply. "I don't like your family, Curly."

"You don't know my family," I countered.

He elaborated by saying. "I don't like your brother."

"I'm not my brother."

"You want to be."

"This isn't about him. This is about me and your sister, so maybe we can just focus on that." My voice came out a little colder than I intended.

"I don't like this. I don't like you with her."

"I'm not asking you to like it, just for you to respect it. Give me a chance; you just might be surprised."

"If you hurt her," Soda started to say, but I cut him off.

"I won't."

He continued speaking. "I will personally make sure your whole world comes crashing down on you, jail will look like a playground, Hell would be your Heaven, savvy?"

"I savvy."

It was a few hours later and I was invited to play some football with their friends. Imagine my joy. My eyes wandered over to Cassie, who was sitting to the side with a blonde girl, being introduced as Soda's girl. I caught Cassie's eye and she waved eagerly. Raising my hand in a wave, she gave me a thumbs up sign, which I rolled my eyes to and laughed when she rolled hers right back.

Now imagine my pure delight when I was on the opposite team of Darry and Sodaderp both.

I picked myself up off the ground for the ninth time with a grunt. I was targeted each time and was tackled to the ground by the ones who were even on my team. My body ached, but that was nothing compared to the anger that was coursing through me. I couldn't even fight back. It sucked. Breathing heavily, I got in position just to be knocked to the ground again. Motherfuckers set me up. They fight dirty as hell. I drove my fist into the ground.

"If you can't play with the big boys go home." It took everything I had not to take Randle down.

"You wanna keep all your teeth, I suggest you shut the fuck up," I sneered at him before walking off.

It wasn't long before I heard soft footsteps behind me. "Leave me alone, Cassie," I said without bothering to stop. I was still fuming and didn't wanna take it out on her.

"Curly, don't be mad. It was just their way of welcoming you."

"You're seriously going to defend them?" I demanded finally stopping and turning towards her.

"No I'm not, I'm just saying-"

"You're just saying what?" I snapped at her.

"I'm just trying to help. Don't bite my head off for it."

"If I wanted your help I'd ask for it." I practically growled out.

A look of hurt appeared on her face, but she quickly cleared it off and raised her chin. "What's wrong? Do you want to fight?"

"Hell yes I want to fight. I wanna go back there and rip - " I didn't finish what I was going to say considering it was Cassie's brothers back there too. I started to yank at my hair in frustration. "They're going to think they can just push me the fuck around..." I wanted to hit something desperately.

"Come on, let's fight." I stared at her in confusion.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna fight you," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah you are," she retorted. "We're going to move into that alley way and you're going to try to fight me off." I mimicked the smirk she was now wearing.

I was just beginning to learn how amazing this girl actually was.

I relaxed as I felt her lips on mine and allowed her to pull me further into the dark shadows of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong> Review's really do make me happy, they're like internet hugs. So give me lots of hugs. lol. <strong>

**They don't have to be long or anything, just something to give me a rough idea on how many people are enjoying this. Come on guys stroke my ego a little bit. xD  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**I got to 150! Yay! Thank you guys sooooo much. You rule! I love reading and rereading your reviews. And thank you to my silent readers you guys are awesome too. You don't know how happy it makes me to see a new email saying that I have a new review or my story has been Favorited or alerted. It just really makes me happy. Thank you.**

**I would really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter so don't forget to review. Let's see if I can get to 200 reviews by the 30th chapter. I think we can. Go go go. ;D**

**Oh and my beta is soooo awesome. She made me like a ten times better writer than I was so props to Independence Undervalued; greatest beta ever. lol xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Had there been a contest on consecutive trips to the girls restroom, Sandy would have won hands down. I sat perched on top of the counter waiting for her to come out of the stall.<p>

"You okay?" I asked as soon as she emerged.

"Never been better." Her voice was snippier than usual.

"Maybe you should go home?" I suggested, jumping down from the counter and turning around to the sink to wash my hands.

She shook her head. "I have to much work to catch up on."

"But if you're sick-"

"I'm fine. Really." The smile she flashed me seemed forced and fake. I looked at her for the first real time in awhile and noticed how much thinner she was. Her skin seemed stretched across her body. "How are you and Curly doing?" she asked, trying to change the subject probably.

"It's going good." I smiled, not wanting to go into any details. Last month I would have told her everything without leaving anything out, but I don't know, something changed between us. She's been different since she got back from visiting her family. Stand-offish, reserved.

It was hard to explain; Sodapop noticed it too and it was bothering him something awful that she wasn't opening up to him like she normally would. It was bothering me too because she never kept things from me.

"I better get to class." She was out the door before I could say anything.

I had to stay after class to complete a test I missed earlier in the week. When I was finished I turned it in with satisfaction knowing I aced it. Darry had quizzed me the night before.

Curly was waiting for me when I walked outside. He grounded the cigarette he was smoking and held out a hand to me, settling all my books under one arm, and I took his outstretched hand happily. "You're smoking more." I observed.

"Not really," he responded. "Listen, I have to meet Tim today we have some stuff to discuss."

My heart sank. I knew what meeting Tim and stuff meant. Instead of begging him not to go and telling him that they could do without him I just said, "Be careful."

Flashing me that cocky smile I loved he said, "I always am."

I watched him go my heart sinking more with each step he took. I watched until I couldn't make out his figure and turned to go home.

Hugging my books to my chest I heard the engine of a motorcycle and turned my head at the sound. I inwardly groaned as I saw Raymond straddling the bike and keeping stride with me. I gave him a polite smile, but picked up my pace.

"Hey Cassie." He had abandoned his bike and was now walking beside me. "Come on I'll give you a ride home."

"No, thank you," I said. "I'm almost home."

"What's your problem?"

I frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why're you acting like this? You were into me at that party."

I shook my head. "I wish I knew what you were talking about." I started to walk again only to be jerked back, which caused all my books to fall out of my arms.

"I don't want a relationship or anything, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun. Maybe I could show you what a real man is like." His smirk was different than Curly's, his was more twisted. I was starting to understand why Curly didn't want me around him.

I attempted to twist my arm out of his grasp, panic starting to rise inside me. "I'm sorry if I led you on in anyway, but I'm really not interested.

"Is it because of your boyfriend? He won't have to know."

"It's because I don't like you."

That made him mad and he gripped both of my arms, digging his fingers into my skin. I yelped out in pain, looking around wondering if screaming would be the best or worst thing to do.

Tears sprang to my eyes because he really was hurting me and I was scared. He brought his face close to mine. "You tell your little cock-blocking boyfriend that I don't take well to the way he talked to me that night."

I turned my head away from him. Then someone grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away from me. I was trembling, but relieved. I didn't even noticed Victor, the guy who gave me a ride home the day I got lost pull up.

"How do you like it? Doesn't feel so good, does it?" He had Raymond's arm twisted behind him and pushed face first against his car. "Now get on your little bike and peddle away." He pulled him up from the car and gave him a little shove towards his bike.

Before he got on the bike he yelled, "Tell your boyfriend this shit ain't over."

I was still shaking as Victor knelt down and collected my books. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Th-thanks for stopping."

"Don't mention it. Come on I'll give you a ride home."

I accepted without hesitating and pulled myself together reaching for my books. Climbing into the car I let out a long breath, settling the books in my lap I rubbed my arms which still hurt.

"What was that guys deal?" he asked and I shrugged deciding it would be best not to get into the details.

"I don't know, that guys a weirdo."

"Well, try not to walk alone much anymore."

"I'll try." I promised.

Like the first time he gave me a ride I launched in with a rundown of my life and he listened giving a nod or asking a question here and there.

"You're looking for a job?" he asked after I mentioned wanting one.

"Not really looking, just something I've been thinking about." I told him.

"I've actually been looking for a few workers."

I sat up straighter interested. "Really? What do you do?"

"I, uh, own a bakery."

I stifled a giggle. Picturing this big guy owning a bakery was amusing.

"I can't bake." I admitted.

"Then you'll run the cash register."

I stared at him a little skeptical. "You'd give me a job, just like that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

I didn't say anything not sure how to answer.

"Thank you," I said again when we got to my house.

"No problem." He reached over and rifled around in his dashboard before coming up with a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my number. Call me and we'll set something up."

I took it thanking him again and went inside. Dumping my books on the counter, I got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water taking a long sip from it. Regathering my books I took them to my room and started to work on my homework.

A few hours later when I was done I went into the kitchen and was startled to see Curly sitting on the counter talking to Sodapop who was cooking dinner.

"Hi?" I said not able to hide my surprise. "What's going on?" I looked from Curly to Soda.

"Nothing." Soda was the one who answered. "Curly was asking a few questions about cars."

"Oh," I said still confused. "Let's go to my room." I said taking Curly's hand.

"Leave the door open," Soda called after us and I rolled my eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me."

I giggled and Curly sat down on the floor.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Curly shrugged. "Just making an effort. I doubt Darry will ever like me, but I'm pretty sure I can sway Sodapop in my favor."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying." I told him simply and kissed him again.

He smiled and kissed back running his hands up my arms making me wince.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing." I turned away from him a little bit.

"You wouldn't have winced if it was nothing."

I sighed and showed him my arms half hoping there weren't any marks.

"What the fuck! Who did this to you? These are fucking finger shaped bruises." He was studying my arms.

"It's not a big deal," I whispered.

"Tell me."

I sighed. "Raymond."

He let out a string of curse words - words I never heard before, words that stunned me.

"What happened?"

I told him all the details with reluctance.

"Son of a bitch, he's going to pay for this."

"No. I'm sure he'll leave me alone now. Victor scared him pretty bad."

"Leave you alone after what he did to you? After threatening me? Now why would he just up and leave you alone?"

Damn Curly and his logic.

"Please, just leave it alone." I begged wrapping my arms around him.

"I can't just leave something like this alone, Cassie, I can't. I have to strike before he strikes again. He can't just think he can put his hands on you and get away with it."

"These bruises will heal; I won't heal if something bad happens to you because of me." I buried my face in his neck.

I knew most people would call me crazy or say I haven't known him long enough or that I was to young or so many other reasons, but I didn't care because sitting here wrapped in his arms I knew I was in love with Curly Shepard and I didn't care if he loved me back or not. If someone asked me why I loved him I wouldn't be able to explain it. All I know is I just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review. No pressure though. ;D<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews! I think I'm gonna get to 200 by the time I reach 30 chapters, so help me out with that guys? It would mean so much. You guys are the most amazing readers ever.**

**Don't forget to review, that means a lot to me. Thanks. **

**Thanks to Independence Undervalued for beta-ing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch in the living room with a book open in my lap. Donna, Benny's girlfriend that I met at the party, sat on the floor next to her friend, Lisa. We were studying together while Curly and Benny were at the DX learning a few things about cars from Soda and Steve. I was really proud of him for making an effort with Sodapop. It made me love him even more. Not that I would ever tell him that. If those words were ever going to be exchanged between us, it would have to come from him.<p>

Donna was actually pretty nice and really funny. She was quick with her wit and could give Two-Bit a run for his money. Lisa was very quiet so I wasn't sure what she was like yet.

I got up from the couch when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, tucking a piece of hair behind my other ear. I held the phone out towards Donna. "It's Benny," I told her and she eagerly jumped up from her perch on the floor and took the phone from me.

I sat back down and focused back on my book, not really paying attention to her conversation, but my ears perked up when I heard Donna tell Benny to say hello to Leslie for her.

"What's Leslie doing there?" I asked a little more sharply than I intended.

She gave me a strange look, but still asked, "Uh, what's Leslie doing now?" She covered the mouth piece and whispered to me, "She's in the garage with Curly.

I could feel the jealousy boiling up inside of me, but I tried my hardest not to let it show.

"I'll talk to you later," she said into the phone before setting it back in it's cradle. "What was that about?" She asked me curiously. Even Lisa seemed interested.

"Nothing," I replied which I hoped passed for calmly.

"Do you not like her?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know her well enough to like or dislike her."

Donna studied me for a long time, but thankfully dropped it.

Later when we walked to the DX I tried to keep my thoughts away from Curly and Leslie and why they were in the garage together alone.

Wait. I didn't know if they were alone or not. Curly wouldn't cheat on me, especially with Soda right there. No, he wouldn't cheat at me at all. I hated that I allowed myself to think that he would. When we got there, all the previous thoughts flew right from my mind.

There stood Curly shirtless, with his jeans hung low and hugging his hips. No guy has ever had this kind of effect on me - not Tim, not even an actor. I bit my bottom lip as he turned towards me and caught my eyes roaming his body.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.

"Possibly," I said. I couldn't tell him what I was really thinking, considering Sodapop was nearby. Donna went inside the station to look for Ben and Lisa followed, and I was grateful to be alone with Curly. Of course Leslie had to come running over.

"How's the car coming along, Curly?" she asked.

"Good. We're almost finished." He smiled at her.

Then she turned to me and said, "Hi Cassie, it's good seeing you again."

"Oh yeah," I replied in an overly sweet voice. "Great, seeing you again too...um...I'm sorry your name again is?"

"Leslie," she supplied softly, looking down.

Curly looked at me with raised eyebrows, but I turned my gaze away from him.

"I'm gonna go clean up, then I'll walk you home, Cass. I'll be right back." I smiled when he kissed my cheek making sure to keep his oily hands away from me and walked into the station.

I caught Leslie watching Curly walk away with the same exact look I was giving him just moments ago. I took a step closer to her and hissed out, "Let's clear some things up, shall we, Lauren, or whatever. That boy is mine, keep your hands and eyes to yourself or we're going to have some serious problems. Got it. I will fuck you up if you do."

I heard Steve say something to that effect before, but didn't think I was able to pull it off as well as him. I wasn't really sure where that came from, but I was not going to lose Curly to this skag if there was anything I could do about it.

Her eyes went wide, before she lowered them back to the ground shaking her head. "No ... it's not like that ... I wasn't - " She was stuttering because I scared her and I didn't like how much that satisfied me.

"Don't tell me what it's like," I snapped. "I saw the way you looked at him."

I stepped away from her when Curly came back out.

"I'll see you guys later," Leslie whispered out and started to walk away before Curly grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Oh now he's going to be the concerned type? Jackass.

I crossed my arms over my chest trying very hard to keep my cool.

Then like a tattletale she blurted out, "Cassie said she'd beat me up if I talked to you!"

Curly looked at me startled, but I could tell he was a little amused. "Cassie, did you-"

Before he could get the words out I pushed Leslie out of the way and pressed my lips to his, shoving my tongue into his mouth when he gasped. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I felt his fingers gripping my hips pulling me closer against him.

I pulled away out of breath when I heard someone clear their throat. I blushed fiercely when I saw Sodapop standing there.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Soda didn't say anything, just shook his head and walked back inside. Without meeting anyone's eyes I walked off. Curly fell into step beside me. "Damn Cassie, what was all that about?"

I shrugged not really sure what to say. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down another street towards his house. We didn't say anything until we walked inside. There was young girl sitting on the couch and I guessed it was Angela. I didn't understand the dirty look she shot me as Curly pulled me into his room and shut the door firmly.

"I thought you wanted me to be friends with your brother, but after that I'm pretty sure we're not going to build a tree house anytime soon."

I sat back on his bed. "I'm sorry, okay? I screwed up."

"You know I don't mind you kissing me, but I'm not sure I like where that kiss came from."

"You think she's pretty," I said softly.

"I think a lot of girls are pretty, just like you think a lot of guys are cute."

"What if you get bored with me? I mean you used to jump from girl to girl."

Curly sighed. "So now you're gonna use my past against me? You're gonna think because I can have a girl I will?" He was getting angry. "I just can't be faithful, can I? I'm gonna cheat on you every chance I get." His voice was gradually getting higher.

"That's not what I was saying..."

"Like hell it wasn't."

I let the tears that have been building up fall. There was no point in trying to stop them. "I just don't understand why you want me."

"Damn it, Cassie! Don't go there. I'm not good at this kind of shit." He pulled me off of the bed and told me to lift my arms.

I slowly did what he asked and was shocked when he pulled my shirt off. He positioned me in front of the mirror. "Look at yourself, I mean really look. Try to see yourself through my eyes."

I stared at my reflection and tried doing what he asked of me. I guess my body wasn't as bad as I first thought. Curves were starting to set in and was it me or were my boobs rounder than before? I felt his hands go around my waist. And my eyes were sort of pretty.

I bit my lower lip as his hands moved over my stomach and his fingers brushed over my ribcage. "I think you're sexy and that's all that matters."

I blushed when he pulled me tighter against him. "And that blush of yours is so fuckin' adorable. I also like how you don't nag me about fights, or whatever the hell I do, but you're still there to fix me up without adding the 'I told you so', like most girls."

"It's not like I don't want to beg you not to go," I admitted, turning to face him.

"But you don't." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me back to his bed, sitting down and pulling me with him. "I used to jump from girl to girl because that's what I thought what I was suppose to do. I was trying to find one that felt right, too. Then I seen you walking home that night and you looked so sad and I seen you around and never gave you a second thought, but that night, there was something about you that I wanted to fix. I wanted to see you smile hear you laugh, so I followed you and was rewarded with both and it felt pretty damn good. Ane when we kissed for the first time it just felt so right...like that's how it was supposed to be."

I'd never seen this side of Curly before, but it was amazing that he was showing it to me now. I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes and I never really believed that you could cry from being happy until that moment. I knew this wasn't something that he did regularly.

"I was so scared of being with you because I didn't wanna fuck you up. You just seemed so pure and even after Tim did a number on you, you didn't change in my eyes." His voice was strained and I noticed his eyes were glossy.

I wasn't sure what to say so I simply nodded as he poured out his soul to me.

"You made me feel good, Cassie. Important, special. The way you looked at me, almost like I was a superhero and it felt good. And I promise, Cass, I'm gonna be good enough for you one day. I'm gonna be a good man."

I wiped at a tear. "You're already a good man, Curly. You're a good person. And don't put me on a pedestal because I'm no better than you." Leaning forward I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You are a superhero. You're my superhero. My own personal superman."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that side of Curly. It would mean a lot if you told me what you thought of it.<strong>

**Remember you don't need an account to review, just no spamming! I love you guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Thanks for the reviews. :D Get me to 180? Maybe? Try? I dunno. xD  
><strong>

**As usual thanks to my beta Independence Undervalued, and of course all my reviewers. **

* * *

><p>Wrapping my fingers in Cassie's hair, I kept her face firmly to mine. I didn't think I had enough courage to tell her all that, but I trusted her. Opening up to her was one of the scariest things I've ever done, and I had done some pretty scary shit in my day.<p>

Pressing her into the mattress, she parted her lips for me and I plunged my tongue inside her mouth with a groan, getting pretty turned on. I know she felt it because her cheeks turned a light pink, but instead of pushing me away like I thought she would, she rolled her hips up into mine.

"Don't be a tease, Curtis." I told her while trying not to groan.

"And if I am?" she challenged as her hips bucked up into mine.

I bit back a moan. "Now you're gonna get it."

"Bring it, Shepard." She grazed her teeth against my neck.

I could feel things going too fast and easily getting out of control. Not wanting anything to happen on this crummy mattress, with my kid sister in the other room, I thought it best to put a stop to it before things really did go to far. Bringing my lips to her ear I whispered, "You asked for it," and started to tickle her sides.

She laughed as she squirmed, trying to get out from underneath me. She even tried to tickle me back, but she was obviously far more ticklish and was begging for me to stop in no time. She finally managed to escape. "You win," she said out of breath and flushed.

A few minutes later when we walked into the living room, Angela stood in front of me with the most hateful look I've ever saw on her face. Which is really saying something.

"Next time take her to a motel room, huh? We're not running a whore house, believe it or not."

My jaw went slack because you usually had to do something for her to be pissed at you. I glanced over at Cassie's who's face was starting to color, and then back at Angela, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest, showing she was just getting started.

"Ang, what the hell's your problem?" I demanded, drawing Cassie closer to me.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, just like a fighting cat's. I didn't understand where all this hostility was coming from.

"It was bad enough having to see her come in and out of here for Tim, now he passed her along to you? It's disgusting that you're basically sharing the same girl." Then she added like an after thought. "That just doesn't seem very sanitizing."

I felt torn. If Angela was any other girl saying all of this it would have been handled easily, but she's just not some girl on the street. And if Cassie was just some girl that I didn't give a damn about, then again this would be very different. I probably would have even laughed at some of the things Ang said. Again - not the case.

"Angel, shut your fucking mouth," I told her in a low voice. "Cass, I'll meet you on the porch." I gave her a little push towards the door. She thankfully listened and headed towards the door without adding anything.

"What was all that about?" I asked glaring at my sister. "You had no right talking to her that way."

"I can talk anyway I want to. To anyone I want to."

"One of these days someone's gonna get tired of that mouth of yours and probably gonna put you in your place. When that day comes I hope I have a front row seat." I turned and walked towards the door, not wanting to see the tears in Angela's eyes knowing full well I was the one who put them there.

Cassie wasn't on the porch when I walked out like I thought she would be. I caught up to her when she was halfway to her house. "Cass, wait." I hooked an arm around her waist stopping her. "I warned you she was a feisty little thing."

Breaking out of my embrace she buried her face in her hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? I'm humiliated! That's what is wrong, Curly."

I pulled her to me again. "You can't take what she says serious, babe." I tried soothing her as best as I could. "She thinks everyone has as tough skin as she's got."

She didn't pull away this time. "You don't think those things about me?" She whispered.

"No. I mean I kind of have Tim to thank because I doubt you'd be with me right now if it wasn't for him."

"You really believe that?"

I shrugged. "I mean yeah. Kind of." I stared at her questioningly. "I mean you wouldn't have, right?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I don't know. Maybe. I just want to pretend what happened with Tim never happened."

I nodded like I understood. "My first time sucked too." I offered. Which was true. It did suck. The girl was a bitch and not to mention my stepsister. I just turned twelve and she was sixteen. She told me she had to teach me how to be a man. She was rough and clawed at my back and chest and told me after that I really wasn't good for nothing. Not really a night I liked to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember reviews are like hugs and I could really use a hug right now. :D<br>**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry, if there are some errors in this chapter guys, my beta is extremely busy right now, but I did my best. lol.  
>Anyway my computer and fanfiction seem be having disagreements. lmfao. So there's probably gonna be a hold on my stories for a little while. I'm sorry. D: I hope I don't lose readers, but I understand if I do.<br>I would still love to hear your guys feed back on this.  
>And hopefully I get to 200 reviews by chapter 30. Help me with that guys? I always love hearing your thoughts.<strong>

**Hopefully I can update soon.**

* * *

><p>Restlessly I kept turning in my bed trying to find a comfortable position. I had trouble getting to sleep that night and when I did finally fall asleep it wasn't a deep one, and a few hours later I was awake. The words Angela had said to me kept playing through my head. I always assumed I was more discreet than that, but I guess I was pretty obvious with Tim.<p>

Sighing, I sat up giving up on getting anymore sleep. Rolling out of bed when I heard the shower running I shuffled into Darry's room, knowing that he was the only one who would be showering this early. I crawled into his now vacant bed which was still warm. Snuggling down into the sheets I pulled the blankets over me and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent and founding comfort in it. I lay in his bed allowing myself to do something I never let myself do before, imagine what life would be like right now if Mom and Dad were still alive. Darry would be in college, I was sure of it. I wondered if he resented us even the tiniest bit because we were holding him back from his dream. I knew it wasn't our fault and he knows that, but it's still how our lives panned out and I don't think you can really control feelings like that. I remember why I never let my thoughts drift this way because they always got out of hand.

It wasn't long before I heard the water being shut off. I poked my head out from underneath the blanket just as Darry came into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Darry gave me a strange look when he saw me laying in his bed.

"Hi Darry," I said with a yawn.

"Something wrong with your bed?"

"Yours is warmer."

"Do you mind?" He gestured to his towel.

I groaned. "God, it's not like I'm going to look." I rolled over on my side so my face was facing the wall.

"Alright, I'm decent." I felt his weight shift the bed down slightly. "Cassie?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning on my back.

"Why are you in my room?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

He thankfully let it drop and started to pull on his socks an awkward silence falling over us. He must of noticed it too because he asked, "How are things with you and Curly?" I could tell he was stuggling to keep his face neutral.

"Good," I answered. "Well better than good actually."

"You really like him, don't you?"

I nodded smiling despite myself just thinking about him.

"Can I offer advice without you taking it personally?"

I stared at Darry, dreading whatever he had to say. I was starting to regret coming in here in the first place. If he tried to give me 'the talk' I think I'd slide off the bed and hide under the bed so I could die of embarrassment in privacy. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. "Go ahead," I told him reluctantly.

"I think you're too young to be this attached to one boy and I don't think it would hurt for you to date a few other people."

My eyes widened slightly, Darry was encouraging me to date other boys? Did he really dislike Curly that much without me even realizing?

"I don't wanna date anyone else. Just him."

"Cass-"

"I really care about him and not only would I not hurt him by dating someone else, but I don't want anyone else. Just him." I repeated.

Darry finished pulling on his socks, before turning towards me. "I'm just looking out for you. I wasn't born yesterday, Cass. I know a hell of a lot more than you, especially the goings on in teenage boys minds. Hell, I was just a teenager myself a year ago."

"Are you trying to say he's using me?" I pulled myself up into sitting position.

I could tell he was still struggling to be careful on what he said. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"And Curly's going to hurt me?"

"I just can't figure out his angle, why is he with you?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Gee, thanks Darry." I said with thick sarcasm to hide my hurt. "I mean he couldn't just like me and wanna be with me, could he? That's just to unbelievable right?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Oh, than what is it that you meant?"

"You're feelings have obviously grew a lot deeper and I just worry that he can't return those feelings."

I swallowed, blinking hard trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. Darry was voicing all of my concerns and insecurities that I had about Curly, he was my older brother. He was suppose to be the one that reasurre me, not the one to fuel my doubts.

I got up off the bed. "I don't only like Curly, Dar." I figured I mine as well be completely truthful. "I'm pretty sure I love him." That was the first time I ever said it out loud.

Darry paused, his foot in midair waiting to be slipped into his work boot. I caught him off guard. He finally gained back his composure and stuffed his foot into the boot. "That's a very strong word," he said slowly. "I never heard you use it for anyone outside of family."

"I never felt it for anyone else."

"Cassie, I know right now you feel like love, but in a few years, maybe even a few months you're gonna look back and realize you were wrong. I don't want you doing something you're gonna regret."

I absorbed everything he said. It is love. I knew it probably sounded crazy to anyone else, it sounded crazy to me but I knew deep down that what I'm feeling is love and even if it doesn't last I'm going to look back and know that I was in love with Curly Shepard.

"I can't believe you're trying to tell me my feelings," I said sitting up.

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Damn it, Cassie. You're twisting everything I say."

I pushed myself up off the bed. "I love Curly and nothing you say can change that." I walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

Later that day I was beyond relieved when I saw Curly waiting for me across the street from the school, even though I disliked him not going to school. I melted into his embrace.

"Let's go get a coke," he suggested pulling away.

I nodded slipping my hand into his. The distraught I felt from this morning dissolved as I listened to Curly describe his day. By the time Curly was walking me home I had completely forgotten this mornings encounter with Darry. We had a playful banter going when I heard a voice that sent a chill down my spine.

"Hey Cassie, miss me?" Curly froze before he turned slowly. There was Raymond in a car this time. I grabbed Curly's arm and tried to urge him to keep walking.

He shook me off and walked over to the car. "I got your message, fucker. I'm right here so get out of the car."

Raymond smirked but didn't get out of the car. "I'm not going to fight a little boy."

"No? But your fuck little girls, is that right?" He walked closer to the car and braced his hand on the door leaning down. "Man the fuck up and get out of the car." He threatened in a low voice.

It sent a chill though my body. I didn't think Curly was taking this seriously enough and was underestimating Raymond.

Raymond rolled his eyes. "You think you're bad, little boy? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Curly just laughed. "You think I'm scared of you? I'm not one of your naive little girls, buddy boy. You think you're tough, you think you're crazy? Get out of this fucking car and prove it."

"Fuck you. I'm not going to jail for fighting you."

"Does jail scare you? Where's the bad ass who said this shit wasn't over, who put his hands on my girlfriend, who threatened me? I thought you were going to show Cassie a real man. Get out of the car Ray and show her a real man."

My heart was racing, I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get Curly out of here before something bad happened. I tugged on his shirt. "Just leave it alone, baby. He's a pathetic loser who has nothing to offer so he has to mess around with teenage girls. He's not going to fight you so let's just go."

Curly laughed again, straightening up he threw an arm around my shoulders. "Run along him, buddy boy. Put on that leather jacket, pretend your hardcore and when you convince yourself just how tough you are come find me and I'll whoop your ass."]

I could feel Raymond glaring at us while we walked away. It wasn't long before his car went speeding past us. I let out a breath and looked over at Curly he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"That wasn't a smart move," I told him in a shaky breath. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"Relax, Cass. He's all talk, he ain't gonna do shit. My ma dated a million guys like him. Once you stand up to them they back down."

I shook my head. "Why do you have to insist on fighting everyone?" I was afraid this attitude that he could take on anyone was really gonna get him hurt.

"I got this under control." By the tone of his voice I knew it was best to drop it. For now. We continued the walk to my house in silence.

"I wasn't trying to tell you what to do I just don't wanna see you hurt." We were now on my front porch.

"I know, babe. I guess I'm just not really used to people being worried about me. In truth it's kind of nice." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Just promise to be careful."

"You worry to much."

"I can't help it."

"Try too." He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll call you tonight," he called when he was already halfway down the street.

I pushed open the front door and walked inside.


	25. Chapter 25

**Woah! It's been awhile. I'm so sorry guys. I hope I still have readers. If you're still reading please let me know by leaving a review? Pretty please. I'll love you forever and always.  
>Let's see if I can get to 190, how bomb would that be. Pretty bomb, right...for me anways. *coughs* SO DON'T MEAN TO SOUND PUSHY BUT REVIEW! xDDD<strong>

**And as always HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to my beta Independence Undervalued. She seriously rocks! Yay her!**

* * *

><p>Dropping the cigarette to the ground, I quickly lit another one, never taking my eyes off him. Pressing my back against the brick wall I stayed in the shadows, making sure I had a clear view of him but he couldn't see me. I'd been plotting the last few days on the best way to bring him down, ever since he put his hands on my girlfriend. If Tim taught me anything, it was to never run into a situation blind and never let your emotions dictate how you act. I considered this war and number one rule of war - know your enemy. That's what I was doing. Learning everything I could about this fucker. Cassie was right, taking him out wasn't going to be easy. I couldn't just beat the shit out of him.<p>

No, I wanted to fuck his whole world up. Watch as it crumbled down around him with a big smile on my face. Grinding the cigarette I pulled the baseball cap lower on my head when he started to move again. I was careful not to get to close. All I needed was this fucker to know someone was trailing him. He was already paranoid, something I picked up on right away. This just tipped me off that he was already into something deep. Now all I had to do was wait and found out what it was, then figure out a way to use it against him.

I already had a general idea as to where he was heading. I talked Benny into following him first, to get a general idea as to where he hangs out. Keeping my head low, I watched him from the corner of my eye. I gave up trying to blend into my surroundings long ago because I knew I still looked suspicious as hell either way. I tilted the brim of my hat up, trying to get a better view, just in time to see him disappear inside a rowdy looking bar. I stayed where I was for about five minutes to see if he was gonna come back out. When he didn't, I crossed the street over to the payphone and dropped a dime inside, dialing the number I memorized days earlier.

"Hey, man. It's me," I said when I heard a voice on the other end. "It's on."

I dropped the phone back into the cradle and ducked back into the crowd, jamming my hands into the pockets of my jacket and kept my head low. Ben was thankfully waiting for me at the end of the street. I nodded at him.

"How long you think we've got?" I asked.

"A few hours that is if he doesn't find a girl."

"Let's do this, then." I ignored the hesitant look on Ben's face and brushed past him.

"If someone comes, shine the flashlight inside."

Breaking into the house was actually pretty easy, considering the window had no screen. I shined the flashlight around, lighting up the living room. Either he's making a pretty good living or living off mommy and daddy's dime.

I worked quick, starting in the living room and working my way though the house. Getting down on my hands and knees I peered underneath, reaching my hand under and hitting something solid. Dragging it out, I went to work sifting through it. I picked up the file that sat on top and flipped it open, going through it as fast as I could while trying not to miss anything.

With a frustrated sigh, I pushed the box back underneath the bed and got back to my feet. After searching the rest of the house I realized I wasn't gonna find anything. I don't know why I would be so stupid to think that he would leave something big just lying around. I decided to use the front door and on my way out a door caught my eye. The hallway closet. It was worth a shot. Pulling it open, I grabbed the string that was dangling and gave it a yank, lighting up the small room. I looked through his jackets and shirt when I found a jacket that I recognized all too well. It was a jacket that went with a police uniform. Why would he have this? It looked legit. Did he steal it?

I switched off the light and walked out the front door. "Let's go," I said to Benny as I started to walk and he obediently followed me.

"Curly..." I heard him say.

"What?" I questioned deep in thought.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked, slowly.

"What do you mean?" I glanced over my shoulder at him, confused.

"I mean we just broke into someone's house. For no reason really. I mean yeah I could understand if it were Angie or even Tim, but Cassie? You really gonna risk getting locked up for a girl that you probably won't even be with in a few months."

I whipped around so fast, I swear I pulled my neck.

"Why am I doing this?" I demanded. My words dripping with venom. "I am doing this because this fucker threatened me. Because he put his hands on what is mine. I don't take kindly to people that touch what belongs to me." My voice was gradually rising and my knuckles were going white from gripping Benny's shirt."You owe me, Benny don't fucking forget that. You owe me." I repeated, giving him a little shove backwards. "Don't question me again."

I started to walk again, fast. That scared me. That wasn't me. That was Tim. That was something Tim would say, do, Tim's thoughts. I tried to shake away the feeling, and brushed off Benny's apology, but I knew I shook him and I knew he would follow and ask no more questions.

xXx

I nervously chewed on the inside of my lip as I walked down the street, avoiding eye contact with everyone I passed until I found the shop I was looking for. I looked at the boy who stood behind the counter, wondering if I was being stupid or making an mistake.

"Uh...is Victor around?" I asked after clearing my throat a few times.

""Yeah, he's in the back." The boy around my age answered. "You want me to go get him?"

I nodded. Obviously I asked for him for a reason, but I held my tongue.

"Hey you," Victor said when he emerged from the back. "Everything okay?"

I nodded. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to tell him why I was there I was guessing.

"Last time you mentioned something about a job," I hedged, walking further into the room.

A smile broke across his face. "You came to the right place, little lady." I couldn't help but smile back.

Later that night things were definitely awkward at the dinner table. I was still angry at Darry because after all, he wasn't my father and didn't know Curly. He had no right to butt into my relationship. I loved Curly and I didn't care what anyone and Ponyboy obviously sensed the tension because they weren't saying anything. All that could be heard were the sounds of the silverware hitting the plates.

"I got a job." I announced, breaking the silence. My voice came out defiant just daring Darry to tell me no.

"I think that's a very mature decision. Good for you." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, good." I fumbled caught off guard. "May I be excused?"

"You never asked before," Darry said with a shrug.

I pushed away from the table, tossing Soda and Pony confused looks. What just happened? I retreated into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing Curly's number and praying he'd be the one to answer.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Uh, hi is Curly there?" I tried to keep my voice strong. This was obviously the big bad step father.

"No he's not." His voice sounded irritated.

I just wanted to hang up, but I forced myself to ask if he knew where he was.

"No I don't know where he is." I could tell he was losing the little patience he had.

"Um, well could you tell him Cassie called?"

The only answer I got was the dial tone. I dropped the phone back in it's cradle. What a jerk! Wait, I already knew that. I really wanted to talk to him, now I was feeling a little worried and down since I really wanted to talk to ever. Where was he? Would it kill him to call me?

I walked into my room, flipping on the light, and flopping down on my bed. When I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room. I opened my mouth to scream when I felt a hand clamp down over my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think guys? Lot's of love to all of you. Even my silent readers. <strong>

**So again don't mean to sound pushy but I want some reviews yo! lol kidding...kind of. ;D**


	26. Sorry for yet another AN

**I know I know I suck so bad for doing this again. **

**But I'm rewriting this story. I just think that I can make it better.  
><strong>

**I hope everyone who has enjoyed it thus far will enjoy the new and hopefully improved version.  
><strong>

**Since the new chapters are basically all written up and everything the updates will be really quick.  
><strong>

**I hope all my faithful readers and lovers of this story keep an eye out for the rewrite and I'll understand if you don't. Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews and the favorites, alerts, etc.  
><strong>

**I love you all so much.  
><strong>


End file.
